A Love From Different Sides
by N7Panda
Summary: It's been a year since Shizuma had left Astraea Hill, finally leaving Miator behind along with all the painful memories, along with a broken heart after Nagisa had rejected her. she travels to america to clear her head and try to come to grips, however her life begins to change when she meets a girl there that helps pick up the pieces to her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Strawberry Panic or its characters, all goes to their respective creators**

 **updates for this story will be slow as school stuff is getting in my way again, but let me know what you guys think. n** **ow on another note i wrote this story as a request from a guest comment who wanted a Shizuma x OC story and truth be told i've always wanted to do one myself but struggled with it for a while, so with that said here's to you mystery person XD hope you guys enjoy it :D**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Shizuma sat in her room, lit only by the moonlight as she wallowed in her own despair. It had been a year since she graduated from Astraea Hill and finally left that place which she now considered a hell hole, and the reason for that was because of what had happened to her. She recalled it perfectly, running towards the chapel as they were announcing the winners of the Etoile Election and making it to the doors then pushing them open.

She then saw her, how beautiful she looked in her red dress and she didn't care if everyone was watching her. she outstretched her hand and said out loud how much she loved Nagisa. How she couldn't live without her and she waited for Nagisa to tell her the same but what happened next, destroyed her.

Nagisa had said that she moved on, after all the pain Shizuma had caused her, comparing her to Kaori even if Shizuma didn't realize she was doing so, it was all too much for Nagisa to bear any longer and told her… she no longer loved her.

Nagisa didn't want to put up with that anymore and broke Shizuma's heart in front of hundreds of students, and the girls were shocked. No one had expected that, some had even thought that Nagisa would've ran to her and embraced her but they were completely wrong when they saw the opposite.

Shizuma was speechless, how could it go so wrong… they loved each other didn't they? With tears falling from her eyes, her heart shattered into a million pieces she walked away far from that chapel as everyone watched her leave utterly heartbroken.

Her lifelong friend, her best friend, Miyuki stayed by her side as much as she could but when her father called that it was time for her arranged marriage she was forced to leave Shizuma for the time being thus leaving her alone.

Her life had been empty since then, Kaori had passed away, Nagisa had rejected her and now her life was dull. She found no pleasure in anything, college was a chore now and she couldn't focus, so she stopped going all together.

Shizuma finally forced herself to stand up, walked to her closet and pulled out a suitcase and began to pack her clothes. As she was doing so her phone rang, she grabbed it and hit the receive button.

-"Miyuki?"-

-"Hi Shizuma."- she heard her say, and hearing her voice was enough to comfort her if only slightly, -"You doing okay?"- she asked.

-"Honestly… no."-

-"Do you want me to go over Shizuma?"-

-"I rather be alone, maybe some other time Miyuki."-

Miyuki sighed, -"Shizuma don't hide yourself please, you have to try and move on."-

-"I know… but it's difficult, I guess I can't complain too much after what you've been through."-

-"Yeah… it's not too bad, he's a good man but honestly, this is not what I wanted in my life so I put a fake smile for him."- she heard her say sorrowfully.

-"Gomen Miyuki, I wish you never had to go through that."-

-"Neither do I but there's nothing I can do about it."- Miyuki replied, -"So what are you going to do then?"-

Shizuma sat down as she looked at her luggage, -"I'm leaving Japan for a while, figured I'd go to America and clear my head."-

-"I see, why America?"-

Shizuma looked at her wrist, looking at the bracelet Nagisa had made for her, a mere reminder of the time they had spent together, -"I just want to get away from here."-

-"I understand, just be careful when you're out there Shizuma."-

She smiled, -"I will."-

-"If you need me just call me okay."- Miyuki said gently.

-"You got it, arigato Miyuki. Think I'd lose it a lot sooner if you never called me."- she said.

-"Anytime Shizuma, I'll talk to you later."- the two then hung up.

-"Well I better get my ticket."- Shizuma began to dial the number to schedule a flight.

* * *

"STOP THIEF!" Shouted the store clerk as an officer ran alongside him to catch their thief.

She hopped over a few cardboard boxes and ran like no tomorrow, going through alley ways and slid under holes in the wall. The clerk and the officer were keeping up rather well with her and she even felt she was faster then them.

Though she had to wonder, this was the first time a store clerk actually gave chase to her and it was weird and she definitely didn't want to get caught by either of them.

Her heart was pounding and she was starting to get winded, when she turned over another alley there was a chain link fence blocking her way but she quickly climbed and hopped over it. when she landed she saw one of her stolen items fall on the ground on the other side of the fence.

"Shit." She looked at it, contemplating if she should go and get it but the moment she saw how close they were getting she decided to just book it. so she ran, through another alley way, knocking over boards, trashcans and other things that would slow them down. she then dove under a set of stairs and retreated into the man sized hole and waited, it didn't take long till she saw them ran by her and disappear around the corner.

She let out a long exhale as she wiped the sweat of her forehead and stepped out and began heading the other way, back home.

She arrived after a long hour walk back, and threw her bag on the table and pulled out two items she had stolen and looked them over.

"Geezus all that for a cup of noodles and a bottle of water!" she placed them on the table and threw herself on her sofa or rather on the only cushion on her sofa that her home came with.

With nothing else to do, she stood up and went to the other room and took a shower, washing her dark brown hair and also washing her body. After stepping out feeling cool and refreshed she began to prepare her cup of noodles to finally feast on a meal fit for kings.

She sat down on the table and looked around her home, it wasn't much of a place to live but it was still a roof over head and she made just enough money from working as an entertainer to maintain it but sometimes she would not even have enough for food so she resorted to stealing food.

"Esmeralda!"

She flinched, almost dropping her cup of noodles, "Holy shit! Could you be any louder!" she looked at the building manager.

"Your rent is due!"

"Yea yea, I figured you would say that, instead of saying 'oh how are you doing, it's a lovely day outside,' but nooope, ya gotta barge in here and ask 'where's my money'." She walked over to her bag, grabbed the only money she had on her and handed it him.

He grabbed it and counted it, "You're hundred and fifty short."

"Yea I know, but its something. Okay look today wasn't a good day." She said as she kept eating.

"That's what you always say," He said, "You better have that money soon, or I'm gonna have to add it to your next pay."

"Oooh woe is me, what ever shall I do." she said with a mouthful of noodles, "Can you go now?"

He glared at her as he took his leave, finally leaving her to her own thoughts. Once she was done eating, she walked up to her room retrieving a very broken and old case, she undid each latch and flipped it open.

There it was, her instrument which she used to entertain people wherever she could, mostly in bars or other places that liked that kind of music and sadly, it wasn't a lot.

She pulled out her Violin, looked it over and began to wipe it down, sadly she had nothing to polish it so it had lost its shine but she still tried to keep it in good condition but sadly it already looked beat down and worn but fortunately it delivered it on its musical sound.

"Tomorrow is another shitty day."

* * *

Shizuma sat in the terminal as she looked at her ticket, she just wanted to leave and never come back but the only reason that was keeping her from doing that was Miyuki. She knew how miserable she's been ever since she was forced into her arranged marriage and most days she wasn't herself and it pained Shizuma because she could do nothing for her.

Finally her flight was called up and she began heading towards her plane to finally leave and clear her head. She sat on the seat as flight attendant brought her a glass of wine.

She took a sip of it then leaned against the seat and looked out the window, -"Tomorrow is another day."-


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

"Here you go, Two hundred." He handed her pay to the young violinist.

"What? Just two hundred?"

"Just be grateful, no one hires off the street musicians like you anymore kid." The hotel manager replied to her as Esmeralda only scoffed and stuffed the money in her pocket.

"Gee thanks." She was at least hoping for three hundred to be able to have some money left over after paying back her rent, but then again she still owed money so she wouldn't even have anything left over. So she walked back and stuffed her violin into her case and began to walk out.

She walked through the lamp lit streets as the moon was high in the sky now, looking at all the people that kept pulling up to different buildings in their high end cars, flashy suits, women with expensive jewelry and it made her feel so little compared to them.

Like a small fish in a big ocean, that's how she always felt when coming to these parts of the city. She knew that everyone would look at her and would they see a poor girl? No, they would only see someone who was not worth their time and was beneath them, she knew it all too well.

Sadly she was a girl with nothing, barely scrapping by with every little bit of money she could make unlike these people who she knew were born with a silver spoon in their mouths. Her clothes were nothing special, worn jeans that were torn in a few places; her long sleeved shirt had holes in the sleeves and around the shoulders.

The walk back home took two hours because she actually had to walk to the upper part of the city where all the rich people gathered and basically threw their money away without a care in the world. As she walked she stopped by a store and wondered if she should steal another cup of noodles but when she saw police officers inside it she decided against it, so she kept on walking.

But finally she could see the alley way that lead to her home and she was finally relieved to have finally made it back.

She climbed the steps, inserted the key and unlocked her door, then made her way inside. She placed her violin case on the floor and quickly walked to her bathroom to take a shower. She then wore a pair of shorts, a sleeveless and left her home briefly, and right next to her door there was a ladder, so she began climb the long ladder to the top of the building.

She finally made it to the top and took a seat on the hard stone floor, she gazed straight ahead at the beautiful city lights, a sight she doesn't have to time to see or enjoy when she's actually over there. It must be nice to actually live there and not just go for work and leave it just as quickly. Most time she would come up here to relax and just stare at the lights, dreaming of a better life.

As she sat there in silence, her stomach began to growl loudly and she placed her hand over it as it growled yet again. She sighed knowing she would have to sleep on an empty stomach tonight and with that thought she climbed back down and was back inside her home.

With nothing else to do she climbed into her bed and tried to go to sleep but her grumbling tummy it would only make it more difficult.

* * *

After her long flight to America she finally made it to the city and to her hotel that she would be staying at. Shizuma turned her key to her room, a beautiful looking home, it's sky blue walls with a white trim, a dark red carpet and everything was spotless even her bed was huge, she could already imagine how comfortable it must be.

She walked over to the fridge in the room and was pleasantly surprised to see it stocked so with that in mind she prepared herself a nice meal before going to bed as it was well past midnight.

As she was eating her phone began to go off and she was about to shut it off when she noticed it was an incoming call from Miyuki.

-"Miyuki? I'm surprised your still up."-

-"You said you would call me Shizuma."- she replied, her commanding voice was all over her words, just like she used to be in Miator.

-"How did you even know I made it?"-

-"… I didn't, I just assumed you were home now."- Miyuki seemed to relax, -"You could at least call me Shizuma."-

-"Well excuse me princess, I was just getting settled in first."- the two shared a chuckle, -"Gomen, but I was going to call you."-

Miyuki giggled, -"I'm sure you were, right after you woke up from your sleep."-

-"Miyuki how could you think I would do that?!"- Shizuma said, trying to pretend she was hurt but Miyuki only laughed.

-"Why do you think? You did the same thing when you were an Etoile."-

Silence, and it didn't take Miyuki long to realize why she was silent, -"Gomenasai Shizuma… I didn't mean too—"-

-"No no… it's okay Miyuki."- though truthfully, Shizuma hated the word 'Etoile' now because now all it did was remind her of her time with Nagisa, it was what Nagisa would call her all the time and it held a special meaning to it but now it wasn't so.

-"I really am Shizuma…"-

-"Don't worry about it Miyuki, it's fine."- She said cheerfully, or at least to make Miyuki feel better because she was indeed not fine.

-"Are you sure?"-

-"Yeah, get some rest Miyuki."-

-"… Okay, you too Shizuma and call me if you need me okay, I'm always here for you."-

-"Will do, Oyasumi Miyuki."-

-"Oyasumi Shizuma."- Shizuma hung up the phone and connected to a power socket to charge it. She walked towards her bedroom and changed into something more comfortable to sleep in and sat on her bed, she sat there deep in thought for who knows how long and felt something wet hit her arm which startled her.

She reached up and finally realized she was crying, she just wanted the pain to stop because now it was beginning to be too much for her. First, the girl she loved with all her heart had passed away, then a girl she was truly falling in love with rejected her and ripped her heart in two. She knew it was her fault it happened, but she just wanted to try and mend things with Nagisa but sadly, it was too late.

She crawled into bed as her sorrow lulled her to sleep and she wanted to forget it all but she couldn't no matter how hard she tried and only ended up crying as she gripped her pillows trying to ease her shattered heart.

* * *

Shizuma tossed and turned all throughout the night, unable to get a proper night's sleep and when she did finally manage to go to sleep it was only for two hours. She rose up, seeing the sun was well above the sky and she knew she had practically stayed awake all throughout the morning and was now just waking up past noon. All she wanted to do was sleep, and she did try but an hour quickly passed her by and her thoughts were just running rampant, her heart ached and her mind plagued her.

With nothing else, she sat up and got changed to get her day started and actually go out to clear her head like she said she would, she wanted to try anything to help herself feel better. She left her room then took an elevator down to the main lobby where she stepped outside.

She looked around finally spotting a taxi which she called out for, she got in and she told him of her destination which was a mall that was near the place.

Shizuma paid the man and walked towards the mall, once inside she was immediately greeted to the many shops and stands within the place. she took a glance at most of the things, smelling perfumes which were being offered by some of the ladies and browsing some of the clothes they had there, even trying them on. The more she did this the more empty this felt, it just didn't have the same feeling as it used too.

Some of the sweet snacks they had just appalled her, the fruity drinks turned her away and she just didn't want it… maybe it was a mistake to come here, she thought.

When she rounded the corner she saw something that made her freeze, there was a girl with crimson red hair and it was tied in a pony tail held with a rubber band.

Shizuma's heart began to beat faster, could it be? She took a few slow steps towards her, her heart growing ever more frantic and finally made it to her, grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, -"Nagisa?"-

The girl now faced her but Shizuma's hope was quickly shattered because it wasn't Nagisa, it was another girl that looked nothing like her, "I-I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else…" she quickly walked away, leaving the other girl with a confused look.

Shizuma quickly walked towards the bathroom, she was panting, she was crushed and she wanted to cry all over again but she was trying so hard to not do so.

She splashed water on her face to help her to calm down, _-"You have to forget about her Shizuma…"-_ She thought to herself, and as much as she wanted too… it was just too difficult to do so.

Shizuma walked out the bathroom and just left, she didn't want to be in the mall she didn't even want to be here anymore… she didn't even want to live.

 _-"Why?!"-_ Shizuma screamed in her head as she walked along the side walk, _-"Why did you have to leave me Kaori…"-_ If she were still alive, Shizuma knew she would always be there for her and would never betray her or reject her.

She knew what she did was wrong to Nagisa, she had flirted and had intimate relationships with other girls before Nagisa and a little after she met her but for the most part she just wanted to fill the hole that was left torn open in her heart by Kaori. But she then began to slowly realize that Nagisa would be there for her, and she loved everything about her, she was no longer a replacement like she thought, but someone she would want to spend her life with and then… Nagisa realized that she no longer wanted to be with Shizuma for all the pain she had caused her.

Shizuma kept walking with no destination in mind, soon enough the sun was setting and the moon was slowly rising in its place.

She soon found herself standing in front of a bar, a rather fancy looking one at that and she entered it. She was right, the walls were a nice creamy white color and a blue carpet and even the bar was nice and polished with a warm wood finish making it sparkle like gold, the whole place was sparkling and it just screamed of elegance. The people were all dressed nicely, suits and dresses and the waiters in tuxedos, even the bartender was dressed well.

They were all just engaging in conversation, in what, who knows as Shizuma did not care to listen to them and instead took a seat.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked her.

"Wine please."

"You got it." He took out a wine glass, placed it on the table and as he grabbed the bottle immediately Shizuma stopped him.

"Wait." He stopped and looked at her, "Give me the strongest thing you have." She told him and he then retrieved another bottle and poured it in a different glass and handed it to Shizuma who quickly took a drink.

This is it, this is what Shizuma wanted to do, she just wanted to drink and keep drinking till she forgot about everything.

She just kept drinking, two glasses down and asked for another and she wasn't even hearing all the mindless chatter, the music in the back had stopped and she didn't even care she just wanted to keep drinking.

Then something began to come up, she heard the soft strokes of a stringed instrument and she looked at the people and they didn't even seem to care while others were listening to it. Shizuma looked at the stage, when it caught her attention, seeing a young looking girl, her brown hair tied into a pony tail while her bangs were all over her forehead.

She was playing the most amazing music she's heard in a while, she watched her play her violin and it was enchanting, it was a soft, cheerful and melodic piece and she found herself turning her body towards the stage to really look at her. Even from where she was sitting, what struck her the most was that she was so beautiful, her skin was nicely tanned and smooth looking and her talent with a violin was beyond this world.

Shizuma looked at the people, most weren't even listening to her and she was baffled as to why? She was brilliant, how could they not hear it? she then looked at the girl playing her wonderful music, and she looked like she was in her own world, enjoying everything she was doing and just played her violin.

Shizuma turned back to the bartender, "Excuse me." she called to him, "Who is she?"

He looked at her, "I don't know, I've seen her here a couple of times but I don't know her name. Our manager hires her every now and then." He replied, "but other than that, I have no clue as to who she is. She plays well though."

After a couple of minutes her playing finally came to an end, she then bowed and received some applause then took her leave backstage.

Shizuma paid for her drink and stood up, she just had to meet this girl. She walked back towards the main doors and waited outside for her which didn't take long as she saw her step outside but she didn't get a good look at her. So she quickly walked up to her, "Excuse me?"

She turned around "Huh? You talkin to me?" she asked.

Looking at her up close, Shizuma was surprised, she could already see she wasn't from here. Her jeans were old and worn, they had some tears along the thigh and knees, her shirt had minor holes near the collar bone area and sleeves.

But she was indeed beautiful, her brown hair and hazel colored eyes and her skin was so smooth looking.

"Uh… nevermind." Shizuma replied, she was just at a loss and she couldn't help but think why she was dressed like that? Surely someone as talented as her would have enough for proper clothes right?

"Oookay…" she kept walking.

Shizuma shook herself out of it and followed her.

* * *

She kept walking along as she held her violin case in one hand and stuffed her money in her pocket. Though she felt she wasn't alone, she knew she was being followed and having spent so much time on the run she knew what it felt like. She turned the corner and kept walking, just briefly glancing behind her and she saw someone following her.

" _Crap."_ What creep did she attract this time, _"Always when I come here, its always gotta be some creepy ass dude. 'oh hey wanna come back to my place for some extra fun,' idiot."_ She kept walking and turned another corner and her follower was still behind her.

She finally found an alleyway and stepped in, then hid herself and waited to see who was following her.

" _Huh? It's that girl again. She's the one following me?"_ she looked at her, she looked confused as she looked ahead of her, "So you were following me." she stepped out from the shadows startling the other girl.

"I-I'm sorry, I just had to meet you… I just didn't know how…" Shizuma was actually being honest, and she wasn't one for being shy but she just wasn't feeling herself right now.

She chuckled, "Well you could've just stopped me like you did back there, you didn't have to follow me like a creep." She ran her hand through her hair and exhaled, "Glad it wasn't some creep… dude I hope you're not one either."

Shizuma raised her hands, "No no I'm not I promise. I just wanted to meet you, I heard you play and—"

"Okay look before we keep talking lets get out of here yea? This place gives me the creeps." she gestured to follow her and the two left the alley way.

* * *

They soon found themselves in an all night café shop where the two sat down.

"Okay so you were sayin… oh wait before anythin else, Esmeralda De la Vega." She extended her hand.

That was a pretty name and her accent was attractive which told her she wasn't from here, "Shizuma."

"Shi-zu-ma, huh? Never heard anyone with that kind of name, I take it you're not from here?" she asked.

"No I'm from Japan."

"Japan? Wow, that's pretty awesome." She smiled.

"What about you?"

"from around here… more or less but my parents were from Spain if you're really curious."

"You don't remember where you live here though?" Shizuma was perplexed.

"I don't care too is more like it."

"Why is that?"

"I kinda don't want to talk about it, I mean hell I just met you." She leaned against the chair.

Shizuma nodded, "Fair enough."

Esmeralda then leaned on the table, "So… you wanted to tell me something?"

Shizuma nodded once more, -"Like I was saying, I wanted to meet you because I heard you play and it was the most beautiful music I've ever heard… so I wanted to see who it was."

Esmeralda chuckled, "Well this is the first, no one has actually walked up to me just to meet me because they loved my playin."

"No one ever has?"

She shook her head, "Nope, not a single one. Sooo this is a first." Esmeralda took another look at her, and she was glad it was a beautiful woman sitting in front of her that wanted to meet her, she really loved her silver hair and her eyes, they bore this deep gaze that just captivated any who looked at her and her skin was like porcelain.

"I don't see why they shouldn't, you're amazing." Shizuma smiled at her.

"Thanks… this is gonna take some getting used too." She laughed softly.

"Do you work there all the time?"

"Nah, I work where ever I can. Today was because they actually needed someone that could play so I filled in." Esmeralda explained.

"I see."

Esmeralda looked at the clock, "Hey look, I gotta get going. But it was great meeting you." She stood up and Shizuma couldn't believe she was already leaving, "So I'll cya later Shizuma." She began to walk towards the door.

"Esmeralda?"

She stopped, "Yea?" she looked at her.

"How about we meet up tomorrow?"

"Uh… sure, where and when?"

"How about here, at noon and we'll see what we'll do from there."

"I guess, sounds interesting." Esmeralda was actually surprised, not once has anyone asked to hang out but she was still being cautious around this girl because it wasn't every day this happened to her.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"Nah its cool, maybe next time." she began to head off down the sidewalk as Shizuma watched her leave for a while before calling up a taxi herself to take her back home.

As Esmeralda was coming home, her stomach began to demand food and luckily for her there was an open convenience store. She walked in and stuffed a cup of noodles in her bag and managed to leave without rising any suspicion and went back home.

* * *

Shizuma made it back home and she quickly took a shower then sat on her bed, as she thought about Esmeralda. She was really an interesting person and nice too, there was so many things she wanted to ask her but she knew it wasn't the right time for it as they had just met. But she smiled seeing as how she finally met her first friend here and looked forward to spending more time with her and really get to know her.

Shizuma laid down on the bed, thinking she had another long night of trying to sleep however she didn't even realize when she actually did fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

 _-"Nagisa! I love you!"- She shouted as she looked at the younger girl, -"Nagisa!"- she felt everyone's eyes on her and the room was silent._

 _Nagisa however didn't even flinch, she kept her gaze on the floor those few seconds felt like an eternity… then finally, she looked at Shizuma, her eyes bore straight into Shizuma's._

 _-"I don't…, I realize what you are now. You just use people and hurt them, you don't care about them!"-_

 _Shizuma froze, -"Nani?"- she lowered her arms._

 _-"You don't love me, you never did… I saw the picture at your home, it's because I look like Kaori that you even bothered with me in the first place!"- Nagisa said as tears fell from her eyes._

 _-"That's not true… I love you Nagisa, the time we spent together I learned to move past that and its now that I finally realize how much I love you!"- Shizuma took a few steps forward._

 _-"I want to believe you Shizuma, but every time I was with you… all you did was hurt me, I really wanted to be with you but I see now that I can't and if I do it'll just end up killing me!"- Nagisa took a few steps back, -"Just go Shizuma."- she said softly, as she left Shizuma stunned and her heart stomped to the ground, "it's better this way."_

 _Tears fell from Shizuma's eyes as she began to walk away slowly, she knew now that she had lost her and so decided to leave as the girls were all talking about what just happened and it further sent her down on a spiraling sorrow._

* * *

Shizuma bolted up, gasping for air as a layer of sweat coated her body. It was the same nightmare as before, and sometimes her mind made it worse when she would see Kaori in that same room and she didn't understand why her mind had to do that to her, she was already in a lot of pain and she didn't need any more of it.

She walked up to her bathroom and splashed water on her face and wiped herself off with a towel. She then changed into her clothes and sat on the table, going over what happened that day. She knew she was only causing herself more pain by thinking about it but it was something she couldn't forget.

Shizuma walked back to her room only to immediately break down, she sobbed loudly as she fell to her knees and leaned on the bed. She just didn't understand how Nagisa could just do that, they were in love and when she was teaching her how to dance for the Etolie election, she felt an undeniable connection with her and she was sure she did too. So why? Why would she just turn around on what they had so suddenly?

Shizuma knew she did her wrong, but surely they could've overcame it together right?

Now all Shizuma felt was emptiness, her heart was now a hollow shell and she wondered if she'd be able to clear her head like she was intent on doing. Now it all seemed like a lost cause.

She couldn't even stop crying, and she just wanted the pain to go away but it never did and only got worse. Even though she had lost contact with Nagisa, she was certain that she was with Tamao and was also certain she was the cause of Nagisa ending what she had with Shizuma. However she only assumed, she knew Tamao hated her but was she the actual reason Nagisa did what she did? she had no way of knowing but deep down she felt it.

She felt so drained, all she wanted to do was just stay at home and lay in bed, she didn't want to do anything anymore.

However, as much as she wanted to stay at home she was reminded of Esmeralda, the wonderful violinist that she had said to meet her at the café. But did Shizuma really want to go? She didn't feel like she wanted to anymore, but forced herself to stand and get changed.

The more she walked towards the main doors that lead outside, the more she wanted to go back inside and lay in her bed.

She was thankful that Miyuki wasn't living with her, she knew she would be able to get her moving and out the door to whatever she needed to do.

She reached for her cell phone and was tempted to call Miyuki, if only to just hear her voice and help her get through what Shizuma was going through and before she even punched in the number, it rang.

-"Miyuki?"-

-"Ohayo Shizuma."-

Silence…

-"Shizuma?"- Miyuki asked, now concerned for her best friend.

-"… I'm here."-

-"Shizuma? What's wrong?"- Silence, -"Shizuma please talk to me."- she pleaded, she could already tell her best friend was in pain.

-"It hurts Miyuki… It's been a year but it still hurts…"- Shizuma said, and her words alone filled with so much pain and sorrow was enough to make Miyuki feel it just the same.

-"Shizuma I know this hurts, but you have to move on. You can't do anything about this anymore."- Miyuki replied.

-"I should've… I should've fought harder for her, I saw that smile Tamao gave me as I was leaving that place."-

Miyuki sighed, -"You promised me you'd clear your head Shizuma, not dwell on these memories."-

-"I know Miyuki,"- she could already hear Shizuma's voice begin to break, she could tell she wanted to cry, -"But it just wasn't supposed to be like this..."- She continued to cry.

-"I understand Shizuma, but you also made some bad moves with her but I get it, we both never got over Kaori's death."-

-"Was it wrong for me to have loved her?"-

-"No it wasn't Shizuma, I really wanted you to be happy and I saw that happiness when you were with her."- Miyuki spoke warmly .

-"I destroyed it Miyuki… you heard what she said about me."-

-"Please Shizuma, don't bring these memories up… it's only going to hurt you more."- Silence, -"Shizuma please don't stay quiet, talk to me."-

-"I can't Miyuki… I can't…"- she cried, her pain was finally being too much for her.

-"Shizuma I'm getting a ticket to America, tell me where you are so I can go."-

-"No…"- she said quickly, -"I want to be alone."-

-"Shizuma don't keep me out, please don't keep me out!"- Miyuki could be heard crying as well, the pain her lifelong friend was going through was also eating away at Miyuki, it pained her to hear Shizuma so hurt.

-"Gomenasai..."-

There was silence for the longest time till Miyuki finally decided to hopefully get her mind off it, -"So… how's America?"-

-"Fine I suppose…"-

-"Really? Not even the people?"-

Shizuma stayed silent for a while, till Esmeralda flashed in her mind once more and the corners of her lip turned into a subtle smile.

-"I guess you can say that."-

-"Really? Did you meet somebody over there?"-

Shizuma exhaled softly, -"Yeah I did, she's wonderful Miyuki."-

-"Oh really? Do tell."- Miyuki could already hear Shizuma's voice change slowly.

Shizuma closed her eyes as her tears rolled down, -"She's a talented violin player, ah you would love her Miyuki."-

-"She plays the violin? That's amazing."-

-"Yes it is, and I got to meet her and we spent a moment together,"- she said, -"But she's so different compared to you and me, to the people at Astraea Hill, I can feel how more spirited she is."-

-"She must be quite the girl if she left this impression on you."-

-"She is Miyuki, I'm going to meet her again today."-

-"That's nice Shizuma, when?"-

-"Right now."-

-"Well what are you doing talking to me then, go out there and see her again."- Miyuki tried to be as encouraging as she could for her and hoped this girl was able to take her mind off her pain.

-"I'll call you soon Miyuki."-

-"I'll hold you to it."- the two hung up after a few farewells.

With that done and Shizuma feeling a little better she finally decided to leave her home and head towards the café to meet up with Esmeralda.

* * *

Shizuma's taxi finally pulled up at the corner of the street, only a little walk separating her from where Esmeralda was probably sitting at waiting for her. As she took a few steps closer to it, her heart began to beat faster and she just felt nervous or was it uneasiness? The thought of sitting down and meeting her was starting to get to her and she just wanted to back down.

 _-"Wait! I'm Hanazono Shizuma, the playgirl of Astarea Hill! I shouldn't feel nervous!"-_ She screamed within her mind, she just had to chuckle however at the name she was branded with during her stay at Miator but they weren't wrong, she flirted and got with many beautiful girls there that it was only fitting to call her as such.

She approached the café and saw her sitting there then walked inside, "Well look who it is, took ya long enough." She said.

Her voice, it was strange, she had just met her and she greatly missed her voice.

"How long have you've been here?"

"About an hour now." Esmeralda replied.

"I'm sorry, had a bad night."

"Nah no worries, at least you're here now." She said as Shizuma finally took a seat and ordered two coffees for the two of them.

"So Shizuma tell me, what's it like back home, in Japan I mean." Esmeralda asked as she crossed her arms on the table.

Shizuma wanted to say that it was great, so much pleasant things that happened to her there but instead, "Nothing much, just bad memories."

"Awful memories huh?" she chuckled, "Can't be as bad as here."

Shizuma noticed that even these clothes that Esmeralda was wearing had holes in them, "What about you? Is this a fashion statement?"- she asked as she pointed to her clothes seeing Esmeralda's expression drop.

"No…" she was just like another person that had money, they never could notice the obvious, "guess you're not too different from the people that I play for in bars."

"What?" Shizuma now realized that it was not indeed a fashion statement, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you."

"Hey its cool, it's not like you knew," she drank her coffee, "Unlike you, or any other people around here. I don't really have money, any money I do earn from playing I pay for my rent which around this city, the measly three hundred I make is the cheapest rent out here."

Shizuma was shocked, "That's awful."

"Yup, but you don't want to hear this shit, trust me." she smiled as she leaned back.

"It's okay if you want to talk about it." Shizuma replied.

"It's not a big deal really, but anyway what brings you here to America, Shi-zu-ma." She said cheerfully.

She smiled softly, "To get my mind off things."

"Off things? Like what?" though she had to wonder, what kind of problems could she even have?

"A broken heart…" she said quietly, and when she said that Esmeralda seemed to lower her gaze, almost like she knew what that was like as well.

"I see, so what, this boy used you and then tossed you away or something?" she asked.

"She tossed me aside, almost like the time we spent together was nothing." Shizuma answered.

"She?"

"A girl I loved with all my heart… I did her wrong but I wanted to make things up to her but she rejected me in the end."

"Damn… that sucks."

Shizuma looked at her, "And you? Anyone special in your life?"

She chuckled, "Look at me, who would want me?"

Shizuma only looked at her, "So was there?"

Esmeralda only sighed, "Yea, once. 'cept she… passed away, I don't really want to talk about it."

"God… that's terrible." She placed her hand on hers, in way she was like her, they both had lost someone that they loved with all their heart.

Esmeralda however wanted to keep herself composed and cracked a smile, "Daaang, dude I got quite the tan compared to you!" she looked at Shizuma's hand on top of hers, it was like having a smooth pearl a top her hand.

Shizuma chuckled, "I guess so."

"You wanna get outta here? From all these sad shit?"

"Sure."

"Come on I know this nice spot around here!" she grabbed Shizuma's hand and dragged her out of the store as she followed closely to her.

* * *

"Pretty sweet huh?" The two stood in front of a rail that overlooked a beautiful crystal blue ocean.

"It is." Shizuma leaned towards the rail.

"I usually come here when I have to kill time till the bars open."

"Where do you live exactly?" Shizuma asked as her looked at Esmeralda.

"In the shittiest part of this city." She looked on ahead and up above she saw a plane with the name 'Hanazono', "Now there goes someone with a lot of money to spare."

Shizuma followed her gaze seeing the plane that her family owned, or rather the family company, "… Yeah…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

Esmeralda looked at her, "Well anyway come on there's still plenty of places I want to show you!" she giggled as she pulled Shizuma too her, "Come on!"

The two kept walking or rather Shizuma followed Esmeralda to different places of the city, showing her locations that were eye catching and sometimes relaxing.

They found themselves in an alleyway, "Okay, no one knows about this but follow me." she pushed aside a set of bricks to reveal a secret entrance to the building and the two walked in.

"Esmeralda… this is breaking in."

"Shh don't spoil the fun." Shizuma reluctantly followed her, pushing aside a vent and soon the two found themselves in an empty skating rink, the cold air could immediately be felt, "There's usually no one here around this time."

Shizuma followed her as they neared the edge, "I usually come here to clear my head, I mean look at it, its quiet, its got a nice view…"

Shizuma had kept her gaze on her, "It sure does."

"You know one day I'm gonna have enough money to do what I want, travel and get to play in front of thousands of people. I know it's gonna happen one of these days." Esmeralda said.

"Well I'm already a fan of yours." Shizuma replied with a smile, "Your music is beautiful."

Esmeralda giggled as she looked at her, "Gracias, I'm honored."

The two stayed there for a while, talking about every little thing they could think off and both knew that they could actually trust each other despite just having met yesterday.

For the first time, Esmeralda finally had made her first friend in this place having spent the majority of her life alone.

"Hey wait here!" There was a lot of excitement in Esmeralda's voice and rushed towards the back, and Shizuma wondered where she could've gone too. After a while of waiting she saw Esmeralda coming back and with two pairs of ice skates and stopped in front of Shizuma then handed a pair to her.

"You ever skated before?" she asked.

"Twice."

"Ah sweet! Well I'm no good at it." she laughed softly as the two put them on and stepped out onto the ice and slowly skated, though Esmeralda stayed close to the edge so she could grab it in case she fell.

She watched Shizuma skate with ease and she looked so beautiful and there was a lot of form in the way she skated, it was enticing.

"I can do that too you showoff!" she shouted at her which caught Shizuma off guard.

"I'll believe it when is see it." Shizuma shot back.

"Them be fighting words! You got it!"

The two then decided to play a simple game of tag on the ice, which was difficult for Esmeralda to keep up as she found herself 'it' most of the time unable to keep up with Shizuma but none the less the two had a lot of fun as they laughed and played.

"Bet you've never seen moves like mine huh Shizuma!?" she said so confidently.

"Oh no, those moves will surely defeat me." she mocked.

"Oooh now you've done it! now you made me mad!"

"What ever shall I do?" Shizuma laughed at her attempt to catch her but she always swayed away from her so gracefully.

She looked at Esmeralda and began to skate faster, and for moment it looked like she was actually skating well till she slipped and fell on her butt accompanied by a yelp.

She came to a sliding stop and looked at Shizuma in front of her then the two started laughing. Shizuma helped pull Esmeralda to her feet and as she did so, the ice caused her to slip again only this time Shizuma caught her.

Once Esmeralda finally regained herself she laughed at how funny she must have looked but when she looked up, she found herself staring into Shizuma's mesmerizing eyes. Shizuma didn't know what it was but she couldn't stop staring at her, there was just something about her.

It felt like an eternity as they held each other.

"So hey, you wanna come with me and watch me play at the bar down the street?"

Shizuma smiled, "I'd love too." That's when Shizuma noticed that her heart was beating faster than usual.

"Great! Come on!" the two rushed out of that place and back outside, when Shizuma stepped out of the entrance she dropped a plastic card.

Esmeralda noticed it and reached to pick it up, "No wait!" Shizuma quickly tried to reach for it but Esmeralda had quicker hands then she did.

Now she was curious and looked at it, what she read shocked her, "Hanazono Shizuma?" she looked at Shizuma, almost like she was ashamed that she found out, "Wait… Hanazono, as in the same Hanazono that owned that plane?"

Shizuma nodded, "…Yes."

She handed the card back at her, one thought came into Esmeralda's mind, "Why are you hanging out with me?" she asked seeing Shizuma visibly moved by her question.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… you're THE Hanazono Shizuma, part of that family… why are you hanging out with a nobody like me? Do you like hanging out with people like me to make yourself feel better?!" she asked with an anger that was slowly rising.

"No of course not!"

"Then what?! Because someone like you would not be caught dead with someone like me! I've seen how those rich snobs look at me! How do I know you're not like them!?"

"Because I'm not!"

"Then what do you call it huh!? Because I'm having trouble getting this, rich people don't, DON'T hang out with people like me! you probably have a lot of friends so then why!?"

Shizuma's face softened, she took a few steps back, "Honestly?"

"Yea, Honestly."

"Because I love hanging out with you, I've never had so much fun in such a long time. you've made this day so great for me."

Esmeralda's expression softened, "It's just… you never see people like you hanging out with nobodies like me."

Shizuma reached out and placed her hands on her shoulders, "Hey, you're not a nobody, not to me."

Esmeralda was shocked as she looked into her eyes, she didn't really expect that sort of answer from Shizuma but she said it, and wasn't too sure what to say or what to make out of it, "Come on… or else I'll be late."

* * *

Shizuma sat on a chair that was closer to the stage, though right now she only hoped that Esmeralda didn't think any differently about her now that she knew who she was.

Soon enough she finally saw Esmeralda step out onto the stage and began to play, it was just as beautiful as when she first heard it. that wonderful melody, and the way she moved while she played almost like she was dancing and Shizuma was once again in a trance, she just couldn't take her eyes off her.

When she looked at some of the people, it was the same here too; some weren't paying attention while a small few were. She just didn't understand what was wrong with most of them; she played beautifully and deserved more attention that she wasn't getting.

Her heart was in every stroke she played, in her movement and in her music, it left Shizuma in awe as she kept watching her.

Time flew by as Esmeralda was finally done with her piece and bowed, receiving some applause from some of the people which wasn't a lot, it was crushing but when she looked up she too could see it but seeing Shizuma actually standing up and applauding made it worthwhile for her.

She left the stage and after receiving her money she found Shizuma waiting for her and the two stepped outside and walked down the street as the moon was slowly beginning to rise.

"Esmeralda, why don't people listen to your music, its beautiful."

"Hell if I know dude, they are all the same. They have all the money in the world, they don't care about people like us, to them I'm just entertainment like any other." She then looked at Shizuma, "Except you, you're not like those stuck up jerks."

"You're just playing for the wrong crowd." Shizuma got closer to her.

"Ugh tell me about it." She then noticed that Shizuma was actually following her back to her home, "Hey uh… shouldn't you be getting home? I mean I live pretty far away."

"No that's okay, I don't mind going with you." Shizuma smiled at her.

"You sure?" She nodded, "alright… You're not really gonna like it though." The two then kept on walking down the street and towards Esmeralda's home.

"It'll be fine, I promise."

* * *

Shizuma found herself following Esmeralda into an alley way and toward the back of some buildings till she finally saw her step up and stick a key into one of the doors.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" she said as she stepped inside, "May I interest you in some Champagne." she said playfully and a smile on her face and allowed Shizuma inside her home.

Shizuma was stricken, she felt terrible to see that an amazing girl like her was living in a place like this... there was nothing in this house, no pictures, one table, one sofa and even that wasn't good, no stove, no fridge or TV and two rooms which she assumed was a bedroom and a shower. The place was a wreck too, there were holes in the walls, a busted pipe that was dripping some soft of liquid and the smell in the place was very musty.

Just by Shizuma's expression she could see she was horrified, "Told ya, I knew you wouldn't like it."

She snapped Shizuma out of it, "No, that's not it."

"Sure it isn't." she sat on the chair.

"I mean... you're amazing, it doesn't seem fair to live like this."

Esmeralda only sighed, "You get used to it."

Before they could say a single word they both heard the booming voice the building manager, "Esmeralda!" He walked inside her home.

"Ugh what Tony!"

"Your rent, you still owe me one hundred and fifty!" He shouted at her.

"Really? Right now?!" She reached into her pocket till...

"Here."

She looked up to see Shizuma paying him what she owed, "That should be fine right?"

"Uh, yeah. thanks." He left without a single word.

Esmeralda looked at her, "why did you do that?"

She only smiled, "Because we're friends." Seeing Esmeralda smile slightly.

"You didn't have to do that."

Shizuma shook her head, "I wanted too."

"Thank you Shi-zu-ma." Shizuma nodded but before she could say anything else Esmeralda quickly stood up, "I just remembered! Dude you gotta come check this out!" She grabbed her hand and dragged her outside, "Follow me!" she began to climb the ladder as Shizuma followed behind her and up towards the roof.

"This only happens once a year!" she sat down and waited with her then finally she began to see fireworks go off in the city but they couldn't even hear them but she could see how much Esmeralda loved it.

"It's pretty." Shizuma looked at them.

"Yeah it is. Most times I prefer to watch them from here, it just seems more relaxing this way and I forget about all the bullshit that's troubling me, and I can just watch those fireworks all night."

As Esmeralda watched she noticed Shizuma sit closer to her but she didn't mind in the least as the two watched on together.

"Hey Shizuma."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for being my friend."

"Thank you for being mine."

The two smiled at each other as they slowly turned their gaze from one another to the bright flashy display of fireworks in the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

She walked around the sunny street as she looked for her next place to play her music and most places she went too were already full up with other musicians. Esmeralda had spent the majority of her morning looking for a place to work for the day and if it were possible she would have loved to work full time as an entertainer but every where she went to no one would hire her, only for the day they would say and it confused her as to why.

As she walked around she couldn't help but smell the sweet cinnamon scent in the air and when she got closer to it she saw an unattended cart with cinnamon buns. She approached it carefully, looked around and snagged one when no one was looking and went on her way.

Her roaring stomach was demanding for the sweet bun to be devoured and she wasted no time as she ate it happily, feeling the cinnamon flavor swirl around her tongue as she ate it and calmed down her hunger. She then set her sights to a nearby park where many families gathered to for a picnic or to play with their children, just have a good time with the family.

She looked at them with a smile but at the same time with envy and it killed her to feel that way but she did anyway, she would rather not think about it. She set her case down, undid the latches and pulled out her violin and began to let her music flow through the air, after all this was where a lot of people would play their music here for a bit of money or just to entertain, Esmeralda did it for both.

A small child approached her and watched her play, and then another, then their parents stood behind them watching Esmeralda play. Her melody was energetic and cheerful, which was why people were starting to approach her with curiosity to see how well she played. Soon after, the children began to clap their hands in rhythm to create a beat for her music and Esmeralda smiled at them, even more so when their parents joined in.

Unknown to her however, were a pair of eyes watching her from a distance.

Even though it was just a handful of people watching her play, it was enough to make her feel happy even though she would love to have a lot more watching her and making them feel good with her music.

Shortly after her song came to an end, the families all clapped at her as she offered a small bow and some people placed their pocket change inside her violin case, some even threw in bigger bills like five dollars which was usually a lot to her whenever she was here, not most people give that much.

As she stuffed the money in her pocket, she couldn't help but hear another pair of hands clapping and when she turned around she saw, "Shizuma?" she stood up.

"Good morning Esmeralda." She stood tall, with her silver hair cascading down her back as she looked at her.

The more Esmeralda looked at her, the more beautiful she looked every time.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was actually coming here when I saw you playing." She smiled at her.

"Didn't really expect to see you here," Esmeralda returned, "But I'm glad I did."

"Same here."

"Did you know there's a forest near the city?"

"Dude what! Really?" She looked at her.

"Yeah I didn't even know it did, and I was thinking… maybe we could go see it together."

Esmeralda thought for a moment, "Con mucho gusto," she said in her native tongue and smiled at her, "So long as we're back early-ish cause I need to find work for the night."

"Have you not asked if you could get hired full time?"

"Nah they don't want me. I'm lucky they hire me for day, that's more then enough."

"Hmm," Shizuma crossed her arms, "That really sucks dude."

"Ooh look at you, finally using the big words," she giggled, "Try not to pick up my thing Shi-zu-ma, you're too much of a proper lady to do that."

Shizuma laughed, "I can be cool if I wanted too."

"I seriously doubt it, you would have to travel a hundred miles so someone wouldn't know who you are."

Shizuma smirked, "You didn't even know who I was."

Esmeralda's expression cracked, "Point _being_! That you can't be cool!"

"Oh I don't know, back in my school I was the coolest person there." She raised an eyebrow at Esmeralda.

"Dude whatever!" she began to walk away, hearing Shizuma's laugh behind her, She looked back at her, "So are we going to the forest or not!" she glared at her, Shizuma's laughter finally dying down.

"Of course we are, come on. Let's find a cab to take us near it."

"Alrighty then." The two walked up to the side walk and called over a taxi where it began to take them to where they wanted to go.

* * *

After being dropped off, they hiked along the path for about twenty minutes till they finally made it to the forest and entered it. They walked through the dense wilderness and took it all in, Esmeralda had never even seen this forest during her time living in the city, she wasn't even aware this forest was close to it.

"Damn, this place is so amazing!" Esmeralda looked at the small birds flying through the air, she even saw a squirrel running on a tree branch, and the way the sun was shining through the leaves was majestic, it was like walking through an enchanted forest to her.

"I agree." Shizuma walked alongside her, though being in this forest reminded her of the forest back at Astraea Hill… but then it brought on a painful memory.

Esmeralda kept on walking, unaware that Shizuma had stopped following her, Esmeralda was distracted as she knelt down and looked at the flowers growing in one of the spots.

"Shizuma, have you ever seen flowers like these?" she looked closer, "I'm not even sure I've ever seen these before, they have a nice color." She turned to look at Shizuma, seeing her walking back, "Shizuma?" she stood up and went to go catch up with her.

"Hey you okay?" she finally caught up with her and what she saw next, confused her. She saw tears coming down Shizuma's eyes, "Whoa whoa, dude you okay?" she stopped her, "What's wrong?" This was shocking to her, she'd never once seen Shizuma cry during the time she's been with her and she was convinced that nothing could bring her to this state because in Esmeralda's eyes, she was perfect.

"… I'm fine." She quickly wiped the tears away but her eyes betrayed her as more fell down and had hoped Esmeralda would never see this.

"Okay one, don't lie to me I can see you're not and two, lay it on me, what's wrong." She held her hand, something she wasn't even aware she did.

Shizuma was quiet.

"Hey come on," she insisted, "Don't stay quiet Shizuma, tell me. what's wrong, maybe I can help you." She knelt down in front of her.

"… It's just…"

"Yeah?" Esmeralda placed her hands on Shizuma's knees as she waited for her to say the rest.

"It just reminds me of another time… with Nagisa." Shizuma said, "I remember how we met in a place like this."

"Yeah I remember you told me about her."

"It hurts Esmeralda, it hurts what she did to me… to us." Shizuma looked up at her.

Esmeralda only gazed away, "Well… shit…"

Shizuma looked at her.

"Look I'm not one to be saying any kind of crap but if you want my honest truth, then just say 'fuck it'."

"What? You don't understand, she's not someone I can let go that easily, she was important to me."

"Oh I get that, but truth is she may have forgotten about you. I don't think this Nagisa is worth your tears anymore, but I get it, it hurts but you have to just have to move on. If you keep letting her anchor you down like this, how are you ever going to find someone that loves you?"

Shizuma stayed silent once more, letting her words sink in.

"Dude seriously, she doesn't deserve you okay, for you to shed so many tears on some bitch that broke your heart—"

"Don't! Don't ever call her that!" Shizuma's voice rose.

Esmeralda was startled by her response, she wasn't too surprised by it either, "Okay fine, but like I was saying she isn't worth this pain. I can see it, your eyes say it all Shizuma and she's not worth it, and instead find yourself someone that really… loves you." She said softly, "Because that's what you deserve, someone to love you and cherish every moment she spends with you, that would always be there."

Shizuma smirked behind her tears, "Like you?"

It took a while to sink in, as Esmeralda's face when red, "Ah well, I mean I wasn't exactly saying me but you know, well um… shut up! we're talking about you!" Though deep down it was true.

Shizuma giggled, "I'm kidding."

"Oh sure you are." She turned back to look at her, "But I do mean it, just let go Shizuma. You deserve better than her, I mean look at you, you are Shizuma, the most beautiful looking woman and really cool but not really." The two shared a laugh, "So come on, you have no reason to feel this way." She wiped the tears of Shizuma's face and helped her to her feet.

"Now come on, we haven't even got to explore this forest yet."

The two resumed their little adventure as they explored the forest, and as Shizuma looked at her she was glad to be with her, she actually did help make her feel better and maybe… just maybe actually move on from the pain that was in her heart, left shattered by Nagisa.

They crossed over several rocks and they even walked on a log to another part of the forest and it was truly breath taking for them.

"Look at this place, it's wonderful." Shizuma looked around.

"Oh you bet it is Shi-zu-ma."

The more Esmeralda sounded her name out, the cuter it was getting for her and she loved it and as she looked back at her this time, something was different, when the two locked eyes Shizuma began to feel something… something different and it confused her, what was she feeling for her.

"Hey Shizuma! Race you to the top!" She took off in record time.

"Hey not fair! Cheater!" Shizuma chased after her.

She ran behind Esmeralda and thanks to all the sports training she did back at Astraea she was able to close the distance between the two and was nearly there.

When Esmeralda noticed that Shizuma was getting close, she decided to pick it up too and thus leaving Shizuma surprised at how much faster she was, unbeknownst to her that Esmeralda would out run the police almost all the time.

They made it to the top of the hill as Esmeralda held her knees and panted while Shizuma finally got closer to her and caught her breath.

She looked at her, "I win!" she cheered.

"Only because you cheated."

Esmeralda gasped, "Hell no sweetheart, I beat you fair and square."

"You did not."

She placed her hands at her side, "I did too."

"Did not."

She laughed, "Oh I see, you are a very poor loser Shi-zu-ma."

"That's not true."

"Yes you are, just admit it, you hate losing."

"I'll give you something to lose!" As Shizuma took a step she lost her footing on a rock hidden by the grass and was beginning to lose her balance.

"Shizuma!" Esmeralda grabbed her hand but was not prepared for the weight she would have to hold and thus the two went toppling down a hill.

They rolled and tumbled on the way down, it almost felt like years as they rolled down and it almost seemed like it was in slow motion.

Then Esmeralda finally landed on her back, she kept her eyes closed as she tried to gain her bearings, feeling dizzy after having rolled around.

Shizuma landed seconds later and opened her eyes, she found herself on top of Esmeralda as her silver hair rained down and just like that, her dizziness went away and her heart was beginning to beat faster once she realized she was on top of her and for some reason her natural instinct kicked in as she looked at her.

"That was awesome! Never thought that would actually happen." Esmeralda opened her eyes as only to come face to face with Shizuma, staring right into her golden orbs, it was now that she noticed the tint of green within them, "Shizuma?"

"Yeah."

Silence.

Esmeralda moved her hands, she found one her hands on Shizuma's waist while her other was pinned by Shizuma's hand who was actually unaware she was doing so.

Shizuma began to lower herself, her head closing the distance and Esmeralda closed her eyes as she waited for what was going to happen.

Shizuma's lips were mere centimeters from locking with Esmeralda's soft, glistening lips and just when she thought they would kiss.

Shizuma's phone began to ring, snapping the two back into reality and the two moved away from each other once they realized what was going on, a red hue on both their faces.

"Um… are you going to answer that?" She asked.

She reached for her phone, and pressed the button, -"Hey Miyuki."-

Esmeralda traced her own lips, wanting to have felt that sensation that was about to happen and for a while she was confused as to why, was she falling in love with her? Surely someone like Shizuma would never fall in love with someone like Esmeralda… right?

-"No you're not interrupting me, why?"- Though deep down Shizuma was annoyed with Miyuki for having called at this precise moment. It was like she knew what she was doing and called her, just like she used to do when she was flirting with a pretty girl and she was sure that Miyuki was nowhere to be found but then there she was telling her to knock it off, -"Sure I'll be home soon, I'll call you soon Miyuki."- She hung up.

"What was that about?"

"Oh just a friend calling to check up on me."

"Ah okay."

"You okay?"

"Yeah totally fine," Esmeralda looked up, "So I guess we have to head back right, it's gonna be dark soon and like I hell I want to be caught in the dark in this place."

Shizuma looked up as well, "Yeah true, let's go." The two picked themselves up and walked right back to where they were and hoped they could spot a taxi to take them back home.

* * *

An hour of traveling back home, Shizuma followed Esmeralda into her apartment and the two sat down on the floor as she really had no place for the two to sit other then the couch but it was missing its cushions and the other she had to throw out as it completely ripped.

"So today was great." She began.

"Yeah it was, never knew how fast you can run."

"I know, I mean I totally beat you fair and square." She smirked.

"Oh don't you start that again."

"Oh and what are you gonna do about it Shi-zu-ma?" she leaned in closer, her ever confident smirk all over her face.

"I wouldn't want to make you feel embarrassed or anything at losing."

"Dude yeah right!" The two laughed and for a moment there was silence but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence but rather a silence of the two enjoying being near each other, they were comfortable just by being near one another

"So Shizuma."

"Yes?"

"You want to talk about it?"

"About what?" Shizuma looked at her with a confused look.

Esmeralda moved her gaze to look into Shizuma's mesmerizing eyes, "About Nagisa," she said then quickly lifted her hand up, "I know this is a shitty subject for you, hell I don't know her but after what I saw I know she haunts you and if you keep it bottled up like that, it'll make you go nuts. So talk to me, you really need to let this all out and—" Esmeralda held her hands, "You're not leaving here till you do."

Shizuma looked at Esmeralda's hands holding her own, she smiled softly, "It's a long story."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Are you sure you want to hear it?" she asked.

"Anything for you." She knelt in front of her and eagerly waited for her to begin, "Just don't get all sappy with me dude." She chuckled, "I'm kidding."

Shizuma gripped Esmeralda's hands tighter as she looked up and began to tell her everything, something she wouldn't even do with Miyuki but she did, to her, she felt like she could trust her and Esmeralda would never betray that trust, she just felt it.

The rest of the night Shizuma told Esmeralda her story, every little detail, every thing they did together and why it pained her so much and Esmeralda listened to it all. She offered her caring support whenever Shizuma felt herself losing it and thanks to her she was able to keep it together as she talked about it.

Shizuma was lucky to have a friend like her and she wouldn't have it any other way.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: I'm glad this story is getting some fans :D, hope you amazing readers enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _One week later..._

"DE LA VEGA!" That loud booming voice quickly awoke her from her sleep as she nearly fell off the bed.

"What the shit Tony!" she sat up.

"You still owe me five hundred dollars from the rent I let slide last time cause you didn't have the money!" He screamed.

"Chill dude you don't have to scream, god damn!" She rubbed her head, "Look I only have two hundred on me right now."

"You better have the rest soon De la Vega." He took the money from her, "Or your ass is outta here!"

"Alright alright, fuck dude I got it… now go away." He left as he re-locked her door and went back to his own home.

Esmeralda threw herself back on her bed with a loud groan, _"Great… three hundred dollars that I still owe him, oh but how much you wanna bet that those three hundred are gonna turn into another five, or maybe seven hundred dollars!"_ She knew he was capable of that, but she could only hope that he wouldn't.

She stood up and began to get changed, as she was doing so she then heard someone knocking on her door.

"Who the hell could that be?" she said to no one but herself and opened the door.

"Morning Mera!"

She felt arms wrap around her, taken by surprise by this sudden hug. It didn't take long for her to see that luscious silver hair.

"Shizuma?"

She pulled away from her, "I'm not bothering you am I?"

Esmeralda quickly shook her head, "No no, not really." She stepped aside and allowed Shizuma inside, "I'm surprised to see you here."

"I wanted to visit you."

Esmeralda only smirked, "What, did you miss me?"

Shizuma giggled, "You can say that." Esmeralda smiled in return though she made sure Shizuma didn't see it.

"I'm sure you did." She replied.

Shizuma then embraced her when Esmeralda's back was turned as she was focused on something else, "Shizuma?"

"What?" she replied softly with a grin on her face.

Esmeralda chuckled as she smirked, "Shizuma do you treat all your friends like this?"

Shizuma hummed softly, "Just you."

"Oh is that right."

As Shizuma held her, her heart was convinced that what she was feeling for Esmeralda was in fact what she thought it was, she was in love with her and holding her at this very moment just felt right. She never wanted to let her go anymore, she wanted to stay by her side forever, and she was hoping that Esmeralda felt the same but all she had to do was tell her how she felt about her.

Shizuma then smirked, "I wonder."

"What?"

"How ticklish are you?"

"Oh hell no, don't you dare!"

But Shizuma buried her fingers at the sides of Esmeralda as she began to laugh, "Shizuma no! I'm very ticklish! stop!" she laughed uncontrollably as Shizuma held her sides firmly and wiggled her fingers to continue her playful torture. The two fell to the floor as Shizuma held her tight grip on her and Esmeralda tried her best to break free from Shizuma but all her attempts failed.

Esmeralda tried fighting back but Shizuma proved to be stronger then she was and couldn't move her arms away, "What's the matter, am I too much for you?" Shizuma asked with that ever present smirk on her face.

"Oh god let me breathe," she laughed, "I can't... i can't..." she laughed, "I give up!" Shizuma stopped for the moment as Esmeralda laid on the floor face up, trying to catch her breath.

"I don't know, I still want to have more fun with you."

"You are an evil woman Shizuma!" she playfully said, "damn dude, I can't feel my sides." she wiped the tears from her eyes from all the laughter.

"Oh I'm an evil woman? Well how evil can I be when i want to do this?" she parted Esmeralda's hair from her face and lowered herself just like she did at the forest, of course this time Esmeralda didn't know what she was doing as she had her eyes closed and Shizuma figured she should just go for it, what was the harm in doing that right?

RING RING... RING RING

Shizuma looked at her phoned and glared angrily at it, the ring tone also startled Esmeralda and she too looked at it, "Miyuki again?"

Shizuma slowly reached for the phone and tightly gripped it, it was indeed Miyuki and while she would never hate her life long friend, she was annoyed that she called again when she was about to kiss her, -"I swear Miyuki, it's like you always know."- she said in Japanese.

"Uh what?"

Shizuma turned to Esmeralda, "Oh nothing," she smiled then answered the phone, -"Miyuki, I was just about to call you!"- she spoke happily, masking how annoyed she was that she called again in that moment.

-"Sure you were Shizuma, I don't believe you for a second."- Miyuki replied.

-"Miyuki you know I would never lie to you."-

-"Sure you would, and am I interrupting something?"-

-"Well now that you say it, you are interrupting something."- she giggled and resumed her talk with Miyuki while Esmeralda sat up and looked at the beautiful woman across from her.

After a few minutes Shizuma finally hung up, "Sorry about that, Miyuki wasn't feeling all that well."

"Why what's wrong?"

Shizuma looked at her, "Well how do I say this, you see she was forced into an arranged marriage, something she didn't want but her family forced her into it and I know it was for money."

Esmeralda scoffed, "What a bunch of shit, of course people like them would sacrifice the happiness of their kid for their own bullshit greed cause what do they care, they are probably happily married or some shit, yeah just have their kid suffer. is she okay?"

Shizuma nodded, "For the most part, most days she sounds happy but I know she's not. Look he's a good man, he's not abusive or he doesn't insult or anything he actually treats her like a queen and Miyuki doesn't hate him but she's not happy because she wanted to find her own happiness, happiness that was taken from her."

"That really sucks... Why doesn't she just divorce him or something?"

Shizuma scoffed, "Knowing her father like I do would probably forbid it and do something stupid."

"I take it she's tried?"

"No she hasn't, But I told off her dad." Shizuma sighed, "But I can only hope Miyuki does okay, maybe some day he'll get the whole thing dropped."

"I'm sure he will." Shizuma smiled at her then eyed something that was right next to her.

She saw her violin case, "May I?" Esmeralda followed her gaze.

"Sure thing, knock yourself out… not literally though."

Shizuma picked it up, seeing how old and scuffed this case was; she could see how long she's had it with her, she was also surprised that the latches actually locked in place considering how it looked. She undid each latch and finally opened it, seeing her instrument… only, it was so beaten down, the wood was rough, it had lost its shine and it had a small crack on the side. This instrument was the cause of the wonderful music Esmeralda was able to play beautifully and as bad as it looked, it still played amazing music.

"How long have you had it?" She asked as she held the violin in her hands.

Esmeralda took a seat next to her, "Five years now, my… my parents gave it to me when I was fifteen." Shizuma however noticed how her expression changed when she mentioned her parents, it was a subtle anger.

"I see. You don't really like to talk about them do you?" she asked.

Esmeralda shook her head, "No I don't." Shizuma wasn't satisfied with that answer but she wasn't going to press her further about it, "It's pretty beat up I know." She eyed her violin, "I plan to buy a new one at some point."

"Mera—"

"Mera?" she giggled, "Haven't heard anyone call me that in a long while." Shizuma smiled at her, "I kinda like it." she said.

"Mera with your talent you'd be pretty big, why haven't you tried doing that?"

Esmeralda only scoffed, "Yeah good luck trying to find anyone that would care to listen, they take one look at me and just because they see me dressed like this they don't want to bother or even care to listen to me. they just scream and tell me to leave them alone." She said, "Besides, I've been doing fine all on my own now. I've been like this for five years, pretty sure I can manage."

"It doesn't have to be like this Mera."

"Look It's not gonna happen Shizuma, no one is going to give me a shot or take time to listen to me! Nobody even knows who I am, you think anyone would care if I died!" Esmeralda didn't know why she was suddenly getting so angry, she was sure it wasn't towards Shizuma but at something else.

Shizuma looked at her then held her hand, "I would." Which shocked her.

"Why?! You're actually someone in the world, people know who you are! You're a freaking Hanazono! Why would someone like you care about me! I"m still having trouble wrapping my head around that!" she said as she stood up and as Shizuma was going to say something Esmeralda quickly interrupted, "Look I'm sorry okay but that's just the way it is for me! I don't want to think about this anymore!" she quickly left her home and began to walk outside as Shizuma quickly followed behind her.

Where was this anger coming from Shizuma wondered she was so calm and happy a while ago, something was clearly eating away at Esmeralda and if she could help her in any way then she would gladly be there for her without a doubt.

She followed her a while, neither one saying a word and making it to a spot where Esmeralda loved to spend time in, a nice grassy hill that overlooked the ocean.

"You're still following me?" She asked as she sat down.

"Of course, I'm worried about you." She sat down next to her, making sure she was alright.

"Why… why do you care about me?" She asked even after spending so much time with Shizuma, it was still difficult to believe that she was with her.

"Why do you think?" Shizuma replied.

"I don't know…"

"Because I actually do care about you, I know what it's like to feel like that."

"Do you?" she replied.

Shizuma closed her eyes, "I know what that kind of pain is like. Remember what I told you about Kaori, Nagisa?"

"I know I remember It's just... It's just I've never met anyone that gave a damn about me."

"I know what it feels like to be lonely… I've felt that way for a long time now but ever since I met you, I don't feel that way anymore."

"What?" Esmeralda quickly looked at her.

"Ever since my first love, Kaori passed away I was alone till Nagisa came into my life but then… she rejected me, it was the worst kind of pain and I've been alone ever since." Shizuma said, "But I wasn't a good person, when Kaori died I tried to fill that loneliness with girls I barely met and hoped it would take the pain away, and it did for a while but it would come rushing back to me, I did it to so many girls… I've caused pain and received more pain for it…"

"I didn't know…" Esmeralda was surprised to hear this coming from a person she felt was perfect.

"I don't really talk about this, not even to my best friend… but I feel comfortable with you."

"… So do I." she replied , she closed her eyes wondering if she should tell her, she decided against for a while till finally she realized that she could trust her, "I've told you before that I never talked about my parents and there's a reason for that… do you want to know?"

"Of course Mera." Shizuma asked then held her hand something Esmeralda welcomed.

Esmeralda sighed as she looked out ahead, the mere memory caused her eyes to get watery, something Shizuma took notice of, "It's because they hate me."

"What?"

Shizuma saw a tear roll down her face, "They kicked me out of the house since I was fifteen, they said I was nothing but a 'dirty bitch' all because I told them I was into girls, hell the girl I had a crush on was there with me, helping me confront them… they kicked me out and said I was dead to them…" she sniffed as she held back her tears, "Fuck them, I mean what kind of parent does that, just because they like people of the same sex!"

Shizuma was crushed, she was horrified to hear that such a thing happened to her, "How could do they do that to you? a family shouldn't do that to their own child! They should've supported you like a real family would."

"Two years after that, I'm dating her but I don't know what happened, I don't even know why she did it! but I find her in our old shitty home, laying on the floor with her wrists cut open!" she cried, "I don't know why she did it! we were happy… we didn't have much but we were happy... I don't know why."

Shizuma sat closer to her and wrapped her arms around her, "What kind of life is this!? I hate this life! Having to go through parents that say you are dead to them because you like the same sex, or having a girlfriend that kills herself! Or having to live my life just barely getting by! Wondering if I'm gonna have enough for food or am I gonna steal food! Am I gonna make the rent! I don't even have any money for myself for anything! This is not a life Shizuma! I fucking hate this! for five fucking years I've been like this! and my parents don't even give a damn, I'm sure they don't even regret anything! ... Some days I wish I was dead!" she cried out.

"Don't say that." Shizuma said gently as she tried to comfort her.

"I want to die…" Esmeralda said softly as she cried and gritted her teeth, "I can't handle this anymore."

"Please don't say that…"

"No one is gonna care!" tears poured from Esmeralda's eyes.

"I would, you mean the world to me Mera."

"What?" she looked at Shizuma as she then reached up and placed her hand on her face, wiping away some of her tears as few fell down from Esmeralda's face.

"You mean everything to me, I.. I can't imagine my life without you."

"Sure you could, you're a Hanazono."

"I don't care about that, if you were gone from my life then I'd be dead too… I've lost everyone that ever mattered to me, I don't want to lose you too." Shizuma said softly.

"Shizuma look at me! I'm nowhere like you! Nothing like you! If I'd died it would just be a small blip on the world, no one would ever know I even existed! It doesn't fucking matter!"

She then held her hands, "I don't care… I don't want to lose you Mera because…"

Esmeralda looked into her golden eyes, "Because what?"

"Because—"

"No no, stop! please don't say it." Tears rolled down Esmeralda's eyes as she walked away, she didn't want to hear it because she probably wouldn't believe it, "Please don't say it."

Shizuma looked at her, "...Because I love you."

She saw Esmeralda stop then breakdown even more, "God damn it…" she tried to speak as she cried, "I-I don't even know what to think, I tried so hard to not fall in love with you Shizuma, I just wanted your friendship and nothing more because I knew there would never be anything more, I thought you would never see me this way and at the same time I hoped you did and now that I'm hearing you say it… god damn it… god damn it," she cried, "I.. I love you too… I Just… The time I spent with you was the most amazing time I've ever had in my life and I fell in love with you but I was so sure you would never feel the same for someone like me and I wouldn't even know how to react to all this."

Shizuma said nothing but walk up to her and held her, then with her free hand she lifted Esmeralda's chin and slowly pressed her lips against hers.

Esmeralda was overwhelmed by this sensation, it was startling but it soon faded into a welcoming, loving sensation as she then wrapped her arms around Shizuma as tears continued to fall from Esmeralda's eyes.

* * *

The two had sat together, watching the sun beginning to set as they held hands and enjoyed being with another now that the two declared their love for each other and were now girlfriends.

"I gotta start heading back home." Esmeralda said as she slowly stood up but never letting go of Shizuma's hand as she stood up herself.

"So soon?"

"I gotta get up early and look for a place that'll give me work for the night. Sometimes it gets filled by other musicians if you can believe it." She said.

Shizuma pulled her back to her and kissed her once again, "God… you keep doing that and I may never leave from here." Esmeralda said as she laid her head near her shoulder as Shizuma wrapped her arms around her lovingly.

"Tell you what." Shizuma said as Esmeralda stared at her.

"What?"

"How about you come stay with me?"

"What? Like… at your place?"

"Of course at my place silly." Shizuma said as caressed her face, "Where else."

"I… I don't know…"

"Come on, my place isn't exactly fit for one person." Shizuma replied, "and I don't mean for the night, I want you to stay with me Mera… I want to be with you." Shizuma said.

Esmeralda still couldn't believe what she was hearing but she loved it none the less, "You really mean that?"

"Of course I do."

She smiled at her, "I'll just have to get my stuff from my place and… settle my debt with Tony."

"I'll help you."

"No Shizuma… I don't want to owe you anything, it's not right." Esmeralda said.

"You don't owe me anything Mera, ever." Shizuma replied as she held her hands, "Now come on lets go." Esmeralda said nothing but smile at her, she clutched her hand closely and walked with her, unable to believe that someone like Shizuma would fall in love with her but she did, and she was happy she did.

* * *

After settling her debt the two drove back to Shizuma's home via taxi, the two stepped out and walked inside the hotel then up the elevator.

Shizuma unlocked the door and stepped aside, "Welcome to my home Mera."

Esmeralda walked inside, "Whooa… this is cool," What she mostly noticed was how clean everything was, it smelled great in here, the floors had shiny tiles, the walls were a warm blue color and everything was nicely furnished, the décor was sparkling, "Dude I can't believe you actually live here! I've never been inside one of these rooms before!" she set her bag down by the couch and looked at everything, the more she looked at it the more she felt so out of place here.

Shizuma giggled as she sat down and watched Esmeralda, she was like a kid at a candy store. The more Shizuma watched her, the more she saw that she just couldn't live without her anymore, this girl whom she met by chance was now her girlfriend and there was no way she was going to lose her.

Esmeralda looked at the fridge and opened it, seeing it fully stocked, "Whoa…" She'd never seen so much food in a fridge in such a long time.

"Something catch your eye?" Shizuma teased.

"Um no…" Her stomach began to growl loudly, enough for Shizuma to hear which made her laugh softly.

"Help yourself." She said.

"Really? I mean is it cool?" Shizuma nodded.

"Thanks!" she grabbed some food and began to cook it, "Oh my god dude! I've never used a stove in such a long time!" she began to cook it.

With her food done, she immediately devoured it and with her hunger satisfied she washed up her plate, then followed Shizuma to the shower and then left her alone so she could shower.

It was the most amazing feeling in the world for her, she was finally feeling hot water against her skin and it was like a dream. She enjoyed every second of it, back then she would have to endure winters where the water was like ice and made showering unbearable. The pipes actually worked and the shower head was intact, not like the one in her old home where it was just a broken pipe the water came out off.

She didn't want to leave the shower but did so anyway, feeling cool and refreshed. Esmeralda walked on over to where Shizuma was, in her own room and she was stunned. Shizuma was in a blue nightgown that was hugging her body, she could see every sexy curve and couldn't take her eyes off her.

Shizuma turned around, "Oh I see your done."

Esmeralda quickly snapped out of it, "Oh yeah… yeah." That's when Shizuma let down her silver hair and it was breathtaking, she looked so beautiful that Esmeralda didn't even know what to say.

"You okay?" Shizuma asked.

"Oh dude, heck yeah…" she replied back, "So uh… where would I be sleeping?"

Shizuma only smirked, "Well… you'll be sleeping with me, if you want."

"Sleeping with you?"

Shizuma sat on the bed, "If you're not comfortable with it, I understand."

"…Sleep with you?" she repeated, as her heart began to race, "Like… sex?" she didn't even know why she blurted that out, she didn't even know what she was thinking but the way Shizuma was sitting there, sexy and beautiful, her mind just wandered off.

Shizuma laughed, "No, I mean sleep next to me."

"Oh… OH, okay!" Now she felt embarrassed as she sat next to Shizuma.

"Mera, I don't want to make you do something you're not comfortable with," she then smirked, "Like sex, I totally understand if you don't want too." She laughed.

"Dude shut up!" she laughed alongside her, "I'm sorry I even said that out loud."

"No harm done." Though Shizuma had the same thought in her mind, but she didn't want to push anything on her.

"I've… I've never slept on a bed like this before," she said, "The bed back home was missing most of the cushion and it had holes in it." Esmeralda looked at the bed then to Shizuma, "I've… also never slept next to someone, not even my ex… she was always weird about it."

"It's okay Mera." Though Shizuma couldn't help herself, she leaned closer to Esmeralda, her hand going up her arm and towards her face then Shizuma pressed her lips on hers, kissing her beauty and lowered her onto the bed.

The two kissed passionately then Shizuma pulled Esmeralda's leg towards her and ran her hands over her leg before slowly coming to a stop.

"Sorry… I couldn't stop myself."

Esmeralda's mind was in a blank, she loved every moment of this, "It's okay." The two fixed up the bed and laid together, pulling the blankets up to them.

"Goodnight Mera." Shizuma said as she turned her body to face her.

"Goodnight Shi-zu-ma, Te amo." Esmeralda snuggled up closer to her.

"I love you more." She wrapped her arms around her and pressed her forehead against hers and the two closed their eyes to finally get some rest and get ready for the day ahead.

For the first time in a long while, Shizuma was finally happy and as for Esmeralda, she too finally found someone worth living for.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Shizuma opened her eyes, the sun not even over the horizon and she could hear Esmeralda getting dressed, she wondered why she was up so early. It was five in the morning and there she was getting dressed, did she always wake up at this time in her old home?

She rose up, "You going somewhere?" she asked as her senses were still coming to her.

Esmeralda jumped at the sound of Shizuma's voice, "Dude you scared me!" she said as she let out her breath, "Did I wake you?"

"No. I just didn't feel you next to me and I felt lonely." Shizuma sat up.

"I'm sorry, I'm actually going to go look for any openings at the bars." She explained.

"This early?"

Esmeralda looked at the time then sighed, "I know… I guess I don't need to wake up so early but old habits, ya know? I mean it usually took me two hours to get here from where I lived."

"Come lay down with me." Shizuma asked and Esmeralda did just that, "Don't worry, those openings aren't going anywhere, you still have plenty of time."

"Living this close… yeah I guess I do now."

Shizuma caressed Esmeralda's face, "Try to get some sleep, it's still too early." It actually didn't take long for Esmeralda to actually fall asleep, she was after all still tired and sleeping on the most comfortable bed she's ever been in was great, but it was nothing compared to sleeping with the most beautiful girl next to her.

* * *

She opened her eyes, seeing the sun pouring through the blinds of the window, she then sat up and looked around and quickly noticed that Shizuma wasn't in the room with her. Before she could even wonder where she was she immediately smelled food being made in the kitchen.

She opened the door, and immediately spotted Shizuma cooking food.

Shizuma noticed her, "Esmeralda! Good Morning!" she quickly walked up to hug her, "Or should I say good afternoon."

"What?" She returned the hug.

"Looks like you were more tired than I thought. It's already three in the afternoon." Shizuma told her.

"What?! It's already three! Fuck!" she rushed to the bedroom and slipped on her shoes then grabbed her Violin and was starting to storm out or at least she would have till Shizuma stopped her.

"Whoa whoa, take it easy Mera," she held her.

"Shizuma, they're gonna get filled up and I won't be able to play!"

"Shhh," she gently hushed her, "Don't worry about that, just try to take it easy today."

"Shizuma I can't, I have to go." She said and walked around Shizuma till she grabbed her wrist.

"Mera please trust me. It'll be fine, I promise."

"Shizuma… I want to earn my keep, I don't want you to take care of me forever… I know that's what you've been doing, and I appreciate it but I want to do this." She knew what Shizuma was trying to do or at least she thought she did.

Shizuma only smiled, "I'm not trying to keep you from it, I just want you to take it easy. You've been rushing for opportunities like these all the time but I promise you don't have to rush this time."

"Shizuma I—"

"It's okay," she kissed her, "Now eat up, because I'm going to take you somewhere."

"Where too?" She asked as she began to eat.

"It's a surprise... well sort off, I'm sure you've seen it. Just saw it myself and thought I'd take you there," She then pulled out a box and placed it in front of her, "Which is why I got you this."

"What is it?" She grabbed it and opened it, revealing a navy blue two piece swim suit, "What?"

"Ever gone swimming?"

"A few times, why?"

"Because that's what we're doing today." She smiled and once Esmeralda was done she took her with her down their home, and into a taxi then drove off to the only part of the city that had a lake.

They got out and saw only a few number of people already there swimming and having fun.

"I've…actually never been here." She looked around.

"Well it seems like a good place to unwind don't you think?" she hugged Esmeralda from behind.

"I guess… I mean you could use a tan." She laughed.

"Excuse me?" Shizuma laughed along with her.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." She quickly replied only for Shizuma to kiss her. Afterwards the two got changed, Shizuma wore a black two piece bikini while Esmeralda wore the navy blue one. However Esmeralda's eyes were glued onto Shizuma's body the moment she had stepped out, she swore her heart was beating faster then ever seeing her in it. No matter how hard she tried, she just could not take her eyes off her and Shizuma usually had to repeat certain questions to her when she snapped Esmeralda from her trance.

The two walked along the wooden bridge and the two looked at the blue water in front of them.

Esmeralda however stopped and looked ahead, "Wait, what is that?"

"Huh?" Shizuma looked at her and then straight ahead, "What?"

"That, right there in the water?" she pointed.

"Where? I don't see it." Shizuma looked but saw nothing, what was she looking at because it was starting to worry her, maybe it would be safer not to get in the water.

"It kinda looks…" she said as Shizuma kept her gaze forward, "It kinda looks… like my girlfriend!" Without warning Esmeralda pushed Shizuma into the water as she let out a scream before hitting it.

The moment Shizuma resurfaced from the water she could hear and see Esmeralda laughing as she held her knees.

"Very funny Mera."

"I'm sorry!" she said as she tried to catch her breath, "I'm sorry well i'm not really sorry, but I couldn't resist doing that!" she said, then she threw herself in the water.

She came up from the water close to Shizuma, "I don't think I've ever heard that kind of scream from you."

Shizuma's face blushed around her cheeks, feeling them get hot, "You know I'm going to have to punish you right." She smirked.

"Dude, whatever!" she laughed, "If you can!" she moved away and splashed water on Shizuma's face, hearing her shriek but she then began to fight back by splashing water on Esmeralda's face. The two continued to playfully fight each other, both of them having the time of their lives and for Esmeralda, this was the first time in a long while since she's just had fun, not once in those five years had she just had a day to relax and have fun, and the fact that she was spending that day with Shizuma made it worth while.

Shizuma felt herself feeling happier the more time she spent with her, and she was glad that she was her girlfriend because thanks to Esmeralda, she no longer felt that sorrow after Nagisa had rejected her, she felt like herself once more. She felt free from everything, free from the pain and free from the memory of Nagisa who had broken her heart, and welcomed this girl into her heart who had saved her from the pain.

Esmeralda dived into the water as Shizuma had her head turned from the water attack, and when Shizuma looked she was no where to be seen.

"Mera?" she looked around, "Mera?"

Esmeralda however had swum around her, slowly coming out behind her and then wrapped her arms around her beautiful girlfriend, "Boo!" Shizuma jumped slightly, "Did I get'cha?"

"Almost." She replied, but Esmeralda never let her go and Shizuma was loving this as did she.

"Hey."

"Yes?"

"I love you Shizuma." Shizuma felt Esmeralda hold her tightly, "I've been alone for a long time, I had no one and it sucked… then you came into my life and I can never repay everything you've done for me and you didn't have too. I'm just a nobody compared to you but I love you Shizuma."

Shizuma turned around and kissed her, "You're not a nobody Mera, you're my girlfriend, and the person I want to be with forever. You saved me in more ways than you think," she placed her hand on her cheek, "I was a wreck for the last year of my life, and every person I ever loved left me, I thought I'd be alone forever but then I met you and you changed my life, I love being around you, I love everything about you Mera. So don't think you're a nobody because you're not, not to me. You saved me. You're the most important person in my life."

Esmeralda felt her eyes beginning to water, she was shocked to hear how much she changed her life, and Esmeralda didn't even feel special, in her mind she was just some common girl that everyone would see as worthless but hearing Shizuma say those things to her, it changed everything. Esmeralda then jumped her, and kissed her as the two sunk below the water but they didn't care, they were locked in a passionate kiss under the water.

The two then resurfaced as they pressed their foreheads together and held each other lovingly.

* * *

Hours had gone by as the two had gotten out of the water and were drying off, and changed back into their clothes.

"So shall we get going?" Shizuma asked.

"Yeah, If I stay here any longer then I'm gonna get even more tanned."

They walked back, called up a taxi and were in the car driving around, "Okay come on Shizuma, I need to find a place that isn't booked."

Shizuma chuckled, "I told you not to worry."

"How could I not, we spent a lot of time here that they may be full up now."

Shizuma only shook her head, "And I thought Miyuki was the only one that took things seriously."

"What?"

Shizuma smiled, "Nothing, But trust me Mera." She then told the driver where to go which he did and dropped them off.

Esmeralda looked around, "I don't think I've ever been in this part of the city." It certainly was different, everything looked too fancy and everyone was dressed like they were going to party, "Okay yea, I've never been here."

Shizuma held her hand and led her to a different building.

"What is this?"

"A Hotel chain that my family owns."

"Say what?!" Esmeralda began to look around, "Holy shi… really?" she was in awe.

Shizuma giggled, "Yeah. I was surprised that we had one here." Then walked up to desk clerk and were then directed to the manager after Shizuma told him who she was.

They made their way through the back and found the Hotel manager's office and knocked on his door then stepped inside.

"Yes can I help you?"

"Hello sir." She shook his hand.

"And you are?" He asked.

"Shizuma Hanazono."

"Oh Ms. Hanazono, what an honor!" His voice almost immediately changed, "Please have a seat." They did, "So what do I owe this visit."

"I was going to ask if you have room for one more performer tonight, I'm aware that there will be an actual band playing here tonight."

"OH yes, one of the most well known guitarist will be playing up there with there band, a sort of experiment to see if people will like this kind of music in the future." He explained, though he still couldn't get over the fact that he was staring at an actual Hanazono in front of him, as he only had talked to Shizuma's father through phone and he held them in high regard.

Shizuma leaned forward, then reached out and held Esmeralda's hand as she watched quietly.

"Would it be possible to sneak in one small performance tonight?"

"Hmm, for you. I'll do it. So who is this person?"

Shizuma turned to her amazing violinist, "Her, Esmeralda De La Vega."

"De La Vega?" He looked at Esmeralda, "So what do you play?" He asked.

"I play the violin."

"Violin? Hmm," he thought, "We can fit you in after they finish playing, a way to ease people back in if they don't like the other band here. How does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect, thank you." The three stood up, shook hands and Shizuma followed Esmeralda outside.

* * *

The two kept walking, as Esmeralda was in front of her and it was clear that she couldn't hold back her excitement all the while Shizuma kept her gaze fixed on Esmeralda's butt, seeing how her jeans hugged it nicely and Shizuma could only smirk.

"That's so awesome! I actually got a gig here, thank you so much Shizuma!" Esmeralda threw herself on Shizuma who caught her with open arms.

"I told you not to worry." She smiled at her.

Esmeralda kept a happy face, "Well at least I don't have to worry about today then."

"All we got to do now is just wait till its time for you to go on." Shizuma placed her arm around her.

"Speaking of which… I need to go get my violin from your place."

"Our place." she corrected her beauty.

Esmeralda smiled, "I'm sorry… I still can't get used to this." It didn't take long till they retrieved the violin and made it back to the hotel and just in time too, as the rock band was already playing. They were playing amazingly, though Esmeralda couldn't tell if people were enjoying it or not but she didn't have time to observe as the hotel manager saw her and told her to go get ready.

* * *

Almost an hour went by when the band had finished their set of songs to play and walked off the stage as it was followed by applause.

Shizuma took a seat near the stage, and looked around, the people seemed to be content with the previous band but she wasn't so sure.

The lights then dimmed, "Now then, to get you all back into the mood we have today for you a special guest brought to you by Hanazono Shizuma, and is a talented violinist who will be performing for you tonight," The hotel manager announced to the crowd as they all looked at him, "I present, Esmeralda De La Vega." The crowd clapped as she walked towards the stage, though what they saw left them beginning to question if this girl was good, because her clothes were ragged, torn and her violin wasn't smooth or polished, some even turned away when they saw her and dismissed her.

It was crushing for Esmeralda seeing a lot of people immediately lose interest in her and resumed their chatter while Esmeralda stood on stage for a moment. She almost didn't even want to play anymore but she held on.

Shizuma kept her eyes on Esmeralda and the moment she locked eyes with her, Esmeralda nodded and brought the bow to the strings and began. Her tone started off slow and melodic, she then slowly began to ease herself into it as she began to progressively start getting faster.

One by one the people began to turn their head, and Shizuma saw this as she began to smile then returned her gaze to her girlfriend.

She began to play beautifully, it was fast, cheerful and the melody was enchanting probably even catchy as she then began to get lost into her own play as she began to move and flow to match her music, she looked like she was dancing and it began to catch the eyes of every person in that place.

Esmeralda lost herself to her music, she was in her own world now as she played. She loved every moment of it, her music was so full of energy and passion that it had practically won everyone's heart as she played.

Shizuma was once again entranced by seeing her play, it was exactly how she felt when she first saw her and she just couldn't take her eyes off her.

Time just flew by as she then came to a stop, what happened next stunned her.

They were clapping, not just a few people but the entire room was clapping and it shocked her, she couldn't even hide the smile if she wanted too and she immediately bowed and walked off stage, letting the in house band take over.

Esmeralda ran up to Shizuma and hugged her, Shizuma twirled her around before putting her down.

"Oh my god Shizuma! Did you see that!? they all clapped! All of them!" Esmeralda was extremely happy that everyone loved her playing, Shizuma could see plain as day as she smiled at her.

"I saw that, I'm so glad they did." She replied.

"Dude oh my god, this is just so awesome!" She then reached up and pulled Shizuma to her and kissed her lovingly.

"Settle down Mera, or else it might make me do something to you out here."

"Such a perv." She shot back, Shizuma pretended to look offended but before they could say anymore the hotel manager came out to see them.

"That was an amazing performance De La Vega." He shook her hand, "I would hope I get to see you again, everyone loved you!"

"Oh you bet you'll see me again!"

He nodded, "Well here you go, your pay for tonight." Esmeralda took the check and he took his leave.

She looked it over and seeing the amount made her jaw drop, "Seven hundred dollars!? Holy shit!" Shizuma smiled at her, seeing how happy Esmeralda was made it worthwhile for her.

"Shizuma… gracias!" She hugged her again, if not for her she would've never performed and discovered that they're actually people that would've loved to hear her music.

"Anything for you, Mera." She kissed her, "Shall we go home?"

"Hell yeah!" the two laughed and began to head back home.

* * *

They arrived back home and fixed themselves some food to eat as they were hungry and neither one had eaten anything almost the entire day. Once they finished, they took a shower and got changed for bed.

Esmeralda took Shizuma in her arms and kissed her, "Thank you Shi-zu-ma." She sounded out her name as she usually did which Shizuma thought was cute as she smiled at her.

Shizuma replied by kissing her once more, which they lost themselves too as they continued to kiss passionately and Esmeralda's lust got the better of her as her hand found its way to Shizuma's breasts.

Shizuma gasped as it startled the two from their kiss.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean it!" Esmeralda's face was completely red and had it not been for the lack of light Shizuma would've seen it, "I'll just go sleep in the other room!" she began to make her way out of the room till Shizuma grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

She pulled her back to her and the two locked eyes, "Shizuma?"

Shizuma said nothing, only her smirk was present on her face coupled with her enchanting gaze, she removed Esmeralda's band that held her hair in a ponytail, letting her brown hair flow down. She then began to lift Esmeralda's shirt above her head and remove it, Esmeralda was just stunned as Shizuma did this and she knew where this was going to lead too and her heart began to beat faster.

Shizuma then removed her own shirt, letting Esmeralda's eyes trace her bare body she then laid Esmeralda down on the bed as she got on top of her, she began to kiss her stomach, her breasts, her neck, hearing Esmeralda's breaths steadily grow heavier made Shizuma keep going.

There was no doubt that Esmeralda loved this girl, her Shizuma, she loved her with all her heart and she never wanted to leave her side.

After all the pain she went through, with Kaori, with Nagisa, she thought she would never be able to love again but how wrong she was because now her heart was put back together after being shattered and now her heart belonged to Esmeralda, the girl whom she loved more than anything. She didn't care if they were from different sides, or social classes, all she cared about was that she loved her and wanted to be with her every waking moment and never wanted to let her go.

"Esmeralda…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you… for saving me."

Esmeralda smiled, "... You saved me."

Shizuma said nothing and instead held her, tightly and lovingly, the gesture alone was enough to tell Esmeralda how much she meant to Shizuma. Someone who would truly love her just as she would.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

-"I'll be heading back soon dad."-

-"Good to hear Shizuma,"- He said, -"Now let me ask you something, I got a call from my hotel telling me about you bringing a girl to play?"-

-"Yes I did, she's wonderful dad. She's amazing."-

-"I see, We'll talk more about this when you get back, I have to get back to my meeting."- He replied.

-"Okay dad. See you soon."-

She hung up and walked back to the living room where Esmeralda was practicing on her violin then noticed her silver haired beauty walk in the room.

She stopped and looked up at her, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's okay." Though Shizuma hoped it would be, her father doesn't exactly know who Esmeralda is and was worried how he'd react if he knew that she was nothing like them, and by that she knew he would see Esmeralda as someone that was beneath them.

"Listen Mera…"

"Yeah?" she looked at Shizuma who bore a concerned expression on her face, "You okay? You look really weird Shizuma."

Shizuma didn't know how to tell her, "Are you sure you want to go to Japan with me?"

"Dude totally, better than being here that's for damn sure."

Shizuma nodded happily as she sat next to her wonderful violinist, however she noticed that even though she had been earning a decent amount of money now, she was still wearing her tattered clothes.

"Mera?"

"Yeah?"

"Why haven't you bought any clothes for yourself?"

Esmeralda looked at her, "Well… I'd like too but I've been paying off a couple of people I owed money too and I just finished up paying the last guy what I owed."

"You owed people money?"

"Well… yeah, I had to borrow money for food and rent sometimes." She sighed, "Which is why I began to steal food from stores… I needed all the money I could get just to keep a home over my head."

"Mera…"

"I know, I never wanted to steal anything but it was either that or starve… but look that part of my life is over." She smiled at her one Shizuma returned kindly.

"Guess we should start packing." Shizuma said but then grabbed Esmeralda's sides causing her to yelp, "Unless you want to do something naughty."

"You serious," she laughed, "You just can't get enough can you?"

"Oh, are you rejecting me? cause you know what happens when you do that, don't you?" she smirked as she leaned closer.

"C'mon Shizuma, quit fooling around." She said and was about to stand only for Shizuma to yank her back down on the bed.

"Oh I can't have that now can I? You know I can't resist you." she climbed on top of Esmeralda and before she could reply, Shizuma immediately pressed her lips against Esmeralda's and were locked in a heated kiss, "You should know by now Mera, you can't reject me, you always try to resist me but you know you can't." her smirk ever present as Esmeralda opened her eyes to stare into Shizuma's golden orbs.

"Shizuma…" Esmeralda couldn't even struggle even if she wanted too, every time Shizuma would pounce on her like that it was like she was under Shizuma's spell the moment she gazed into her eyes, she couldn't even think.

"You see," she giggled, "So are you done fighting? Cause I know just what exactly I want to do with you." Shizuma teased as she whispered into Esmeralda's ear.

Shizuma gently set the violin down on its case and proceeded to have a passionate and steamy morning with her girlfriend.

* * *

"Geezus Shizuma, don't you ever rest." Esmeralda began to put her clothes back on as Shizuma only laughed.

"You think I'll ever need rest? Mera just looking at you right now makes me want to make love to you again." She saw Esmeralda blush as she turned away.

"You are a very shameless woman!" she pretend shouted as Shizuma laughed.

"Me? shameless?" she laughed once more, "I'll show you shameless." She wrapped her arms around Esmeralda and kept her from moving them began to kiss the back of her neck then moved to the sides of her neck.

"Shizu…ma, stop…" she tried to resist but she couldn't, she didn't know what it was or how Shizuma could even do this to her, she could never fight back or maybe… she just didn't want too and wanted her to do those things to her because she loved it just as much as Shizuma did.

"Mera… you realize you make me want you even more right." She grinned a lustful grin.

"I'm sorry…" she then found her strength and stood up, "Okay okay! Come on, we gotta finish packing."

Shizuma stood up, "Yeah you're right." She smiled and was about to jump her again but decided against it and resumed packing, she figured that Esmeralda had enough but that didn't mean she didn't want to take her again in more love making.

Esmeralda was packing her things but her mind was so clouded, her heart was still beating quickly, her face was hot and she felt herself on the verge of losing it.

She placed her hand on her forehead as she panted, she then stopped what she was doing and looked behind her, looking right at Shizuma.

Finally she could take it no more, this was Shizuma's fault, she just knew how to always push her the right way.

She walked up too and grabbed her shoulder, "Mera?" she spun her around and shoved her to the bed and climbed on top of her, "Mera? What are you doing?" Though Shizuma couldn't hide that smirk on her face as she watched Esmeralda on top of her and wasted no time in kissing her.

She removed her shirt to expose her body to her silver haired goddess, "This is your fault Shizuma." She said.

"My fault?"

"Dude shut up," She hastily removed Shizuma's own shirt and grabbed her breasts.

"Oh so feisty."

"How the hell do you always do this to me?!" she asked then pressed her lips on hers, feeling Shizuma wrap her arms around her wonderful girlfriend and began to feel her body.

"Do what to you? I don't know what you mean?" she continued to give that smirk to Esmeralda.

"Cállate!"

The two were once again lost in the most passionate and steamy love making they ever had and had forgotten all about packing for the trip.

* * *

They laid in bed together, Esmeralda resting her head on Shizuma's shoulder while Shizuma played with her girlfriend's hair.

"So what did you mean Mera? What did I do too you?"

She only glared at her, "I'm so gonna hit you." The two shared a laugh as they gazed into each other's eyes, "And to think I was gonna save myself till marriage." She playfully said.

Shizuma blinked, "Really?"

"Well no… I'm just kidding, would've been killer for you though."

"I think I'd make you give in eventually."

"Oh you would certainly try," she giggled, "Yeah… so we're gonna pack at some point right?"

"Of course, if you'd actually let me rest. I swear you're always jumping me and making me have fun with you, naughty under the covers kind of fun."

"Are you really gonna have the nerve to say that, when you're the one that—Mhmm!" Shizuma interrupted her by pressing her lips on Esmeralda's.

"You were saying." Esmeralda said nothing as Shizuma began to laugh, "You know what, I think I can go for a third time."

"Are you serious?!" Esmeralda stared at her with saucer wide eyes.

"I don't see why not," Shizuma was once again about to pounce on her till her annoying ring tone began to go off, "And there she is…" She already knew who it was, not that she would ever hate her lifelong friend in fact she loves Miyuki dearly but sometimes Shizuma wondered if she just had a sixth sense about these things.

-"Ohayo Shizuma."- she heard her say happily.

-"Hey Miyuki, did you miss me already?"-

-"I actually do… haven't seen you in a while."-

-"My I'm touched,"- she said sincerely, -"Don't worry Miyuki, I'll be heading back home soon… and I was going to ask you for a favor?"-

-"I know what that means, Hanazono Shizuma what did you do this time?"- She said in that commanding tone that she had always found annoying because it usually meant a scolding from her.

-"I didn't do anything I swear!"- Shizuma was actually nervous whenever Miyuki took that tone, because she knew she would be in for another boring lecture from her, just like she always used to do at Miator.

-"Then what?"- she could already tell Miyuki was glaring at her.

-"Can you pick me up at the airport?"-

-"Huh? Why? Isn't your family driver going to pick you up?"- she asked, confused by her request, did something happen to her and didn't want her family to find out?

-"I called him off, look it's a little complicated and I don't want my father to find out yet."-

-"Shizuma what did you do?"-

-"Nothing, I swear. Look it'll be easier to explain to you when I get there."- Out of everyone she knew that Miyuki would be able to understand and accept her relationship with Esmeralda… well she hoped, she wasn't exactly keen to Kaori in the beginning for different reasons or Nagisa but warmed up to them quickly enough.

-"Okay, when are you coming back?"- Miyuki asked her.

-"We're going to the airport soon."-

-"… 'We'?"- Shizuma almost faced palmed, having let it slip and only crossed her fingers that Miyuki wouldn't put two and two together, -"What do you mean 'we'?"-

-"So I'll see you soon Miyuki, got to go!"- she hung up.

"You alright there?"

Shizuma turned to Esmeralda, "Yeah I'm fine, I… I have something to tell you."

"Really? What, you want to go another round of hot sex?" she grinned causing Shizuma to stare at her for a moment.

"Okay… I mean no!" She shook her head from those thoughts

"Que!?" Esmeralda was shocked, but smirked anyways, "Shizuma saying no? that just can't be the same woman that keeps jumping me?" she placed her hand on Shizuma's forehead, "Are you feeling okay dude?"

Shizuma playfully swatted Esmeralda's hand away, "Mera this is serious."

"Okay okay fine. What's up?"

Shizuma sighed, "Look I don't know how to say this but…"

"Well then just say it."

"Look, I haven't told anyone that I was with you."

"Funny, it's not like I have anyone to tell too." Esmeralda crossed her arms then thought, "You're not… ashamed to be with me are you?"

"No! I would never be!" Shizuma held her hands, "You mean the world to me."

"Then what's this about then?" She looked at her.

"My father." She said plainly.

"What about him?"

"He's not going to approve that I'm with you."

"So?" Esmeralda replied, "Who gives a shit what people say. Isn't what we have more important?"

"Of course it is… but he won't see it that way, I mean hell, he finally accepted that I'm into women and he seems okay with it now but… but he would rather see me with someone of high class."

"And your dad is gonna be a pain in my ass because I'm not 'high class'." She said with anger in her voice, people like him always angered her because all they cared was about their image or how their family looks so their kids had to sacrifice certain things for them.

"Exactly."

"God I wanna punch him." She clenched her hand.

"But I won't let him tear me away from you, I promise." Shizuma held her hands.

Esmeralda rose on her toes and kissed her, "You better keep that promise," She smiled at her, "I guess we'll deal with that when we get to it."

"Yeah we will because I don't plan on losing you."

"And neither will I, Shi-zu-ma." They began to kiss.

"So…" Shizuma looked at her, "You ready for a third round?"

"You're actually serious aren't you?" she glared at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Maybe." She gave that ever lustful smirk.

* * *

They rode in the back of the taxi car in silence all the way to the airport with a drained look on Esmeralda's face and a ever satisfied smile on Shizuma's face.

"I swear you're gonna kill me." Esmeralda finally said.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me you don't like it." She shot back with a smile.

"Oh don't get me wrong I love it, god I love it but my body needs rest even if my spirit is willing. How the hell do you not get so tired… you know what, I don't want to know."

Shizuma giggled, "And when we get back, we're going another round."

"Oh god Shizuma…" she laughed alongside her as the taxi finally came to a stop and the two stepped out and retrieved their luggage and headed inside the airport. After waiting for an hour their plane was finally boarding and the two began to walk to it, till something caught Esmeralda's eye.

"Mera?" she looked at her, what she saw tore her heart in two. Esmeralda looked crushed, she looked so sad and Shizuma didn't know why, she followed her gaze, "What's wrong?"

Tears began to fall from Esmeralda's eyes, finally she could take it no more as she turned around and clung to Shizuma as she cried.

Shizuma looked up and saw a couple not far from them smiling and laughing as they walked towards the main doors, a tall fair skinned man with brown hair, fairly built dressed in a suit with a shorter slender woman next to him with long black hair in a blue dress holding a smaller child's hand as he walked alongside them, he looked at least four years old, "Are those your parents?" she felt Esmeralda nod her head as she cried softly.

Shizuma didn't even need to figure out what was what, they had another child, it was finally solidified that they didn't care about Esmeralda, what they would consider a replacement to their own daughter. Was the thought that their own daughter was into the same sex cause them so much shame that they would rather have another child and raise to how they deemed was right? She could only assume that was the case.

"Hey hey its okay, come here." Shizuma held her firmly but lovingly as she felt her cry loudly now, "It's going to be okay, I promise." Esmeralda's parents had turned to look at Shizuma and gave her a look of disgust, perhaps they thought they were lovers even though they wouldn't be wrong and they didn't even recognize Esmeralda, even more so since she had her back to them. Shizuma returned their look of disgust with a glare of her own, almost intimidating them as they quickly looked away from her gaze.

Her parents finally left the airport, as Shizuma comforted her heart broken girlfriend, "Come on, let's go inside the plane and sit down," They began to walk and Shizuma never once let go of Esmeralda, "I'm here for you love, I'm not going anywhere." Shizuma said as the two finally took a seat in their plane.

Though Esmeralda hadn't said a word and Shizuma wasn't going to pry, she would talk to her when she was ready and right now she wasn't as she still held onto Shizuma, crying her heart out. For Esmeralda however, she had always hoped that maybe one day they could actually be a family once more, even if she hated them they were still her parents and perhaps one day they would accept who she was but now after she saw this, it was clear they no longer cared about her and their daughter didn't exist to them anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

"What kind of parents fucking do that Shizuma?!" Esmeralda screamed getting the attention of some of the passengers, Shizuma softly hushed her.

"Mera it's going to be okay." Shizuma held her hand.

"All this time, all this fucking time I thought that maybe they would want me back! That they would see who I was and accept me but no! they had another kid, oh just because I love women!? They want to raise another kid that won't embarrass them?!"

Shizuma said nothing, she just let her vent, she could see that Esmeralda just wanted to scream it all out.

"You know what, fuck them! If they forgot about me so easily I can do the same fucking thing! They won't ever hear from me again! When they're laying there on their deathbed, I sure as hell won't be there for them!"

"Do you really mean that?" Shizuma asked her, seeing nothing but rage behind her tears.

"I do." She said, "I don't care. I don't care about them anymore!"

Shizuma pulled her to her, "You'll never be alone my Mera, because I'll always be right next to you."

Esmeralda looked at her, "Yeah I know, you're really the only family I have now. I don't want to be anywhere without you."

"Without you I won't have anyone to have fun with anymore."

Esmeralda glared at her, "seriously… is sex all you think about?"

Shizuma giggled, "I might."

Esmeralda then gave her a smirk off her own, "Good, cause… I really don't mind." She knew that Shizuma was trying to lighten the mood and was grateful to her, only Shizuma was able to bring her out of whatever emotion she was feeling.

"So are you ready to see the place I grew up in?"

"Well if I have to deal with your bitchy father then yeah."

"Hey, don't call him that." Shizuma shot back.

"Look I'm sorry, but people like him just irritate me cause all they care about is there image, that's all I saw when I played at those fancy bars with all those fancy people."

"Granted, I'll give you that one but my father will understand… hopefully."

"You know that doesn't make me feel better."

"You leave him to me. I don't want him to say anything to you."

"You know he will." Esmeralda looked out the window.

"He damn will better not."

Esmeralda laughed as she looked at her, "Hey Miss Proper lady, don't pick up my words."

"Okay I've used that word before."

Esmeralda mockingly nodded her head, "Como tu digas."

"I did, I used some of your words back at school." Shizuma shot back as she looked at her.

"Mhmm sure you did, a proper lady like you I highly doubt it."

Shizuma rolled her eyes, "Oh please, you obviously didn't know me back then, if you did you would have seen it."

"oh please, I bet you were so strict and proper that you drove other students insane with that post you had, what did you call it, Etoile?"

Shizuma blinked, she was actually quite the opposite if anything she just described Miyuki.

"What, am I right Shi-zu-ma?"

"Not really, you're actually way off."

"Now you're just say—Mmm!" Shizuma pressed her lips on hers to silence her, not caring in the least that some people actually turned to look at them. But Shizuma didn't pull away right away, she actually began to kiss her deeply and Esmeralda was stunned, she was under Shizuma's spell once again as she continued to kiss her.

She pulled away, a thin line of saliva still connected to their lips as Shizuma gazed at her with that smirk Esmeralda had grown so used to seeing now.

Esmeralda slowly opened her eyes to look upon her silver haired goddess, "That's cheating."

Shizuma chuckled, "How did I cheat?"

Esmeralda was about to say something but stopped, she placed both her palms on Shizuma's face and pulled her to her to resume their kiss and luckily since they had sat in the back they had some privacy.

"Jumping me again Mera? It's like you can never get enough."

"Don't you start that again."

"Save it for when we get home, unless you actually want to go right now."

Esmeralda laughed softly, "I'll wait till we get home." She rested her head on Shizuma's shoulder as the two enjoyed the rest of the plane ride together.

* * *

Esmeralda was glued to her window as she saw the plane landing, seeing the wonderful city in front of her and she had a smile from ear to ear.

"First time in Japan."

"Shizuma, come on. Do you really think I ever traveled?" She laughed as she turned to look at her seeing Shizuma smile in return.

"Fair enough, don't you worry, you'll be having fun here."

"Well with your dad getting in the way, who knows."

"Like I said leave him to me."

They stepped out of the plane and walked through the airport and after grabbing their luggage they continued to walk till finally Shizuma saw someone waving her over. Esmeralda saw that smile appear on her face, and she also noticed Shizuma pick up her pace as she walked towards someone.

She wrapped her arms around a girl with short, blue neck length hair and Esmeralda only smiled as she knew that this was probably the famed Miyuki.

Miyuki however noticed something different, more like felt something different about Shizuma, the aura she felt before that was full of sorrow was nowhere to be felt.

"Did you really miss me that much Miyuki?" Shizuma pulled away slowly as she smiled at Miyuki.

Even the way she spoke, Shizuma's voice just carried so much energy, she sounded like her old self once more. What could have happened to Shizuma but then again she wasn't going to complain, she was happy to see her best, lifelong friend happy again after the last time she saw her.

Though she had began to think of those words she uttered, 'we' and she began to go over many things in her head over it but seeing the girl standing behind Shizuma, that's when she knew.

Esmeralda felt Miyuki's commanding presence and gaze fall on her, they hadn't even met and she already intimidated the hell out of her.

-"Shizuma… is this what I think it is?"- she asked her as she moved her gaze from Esmeralda to Shizuma.

The warm smile never left Shizuma's face, -"It is."-

-"Shizuma…"-

-"No, you don't understand Miyuki… she saved me, she's the reason I'm me again, I just… I just can't go on without her Miyuki."- Shizuma looked at her, Esmeralda only waved at her feeling totally awkward, -"Miyuki… I know how this looks, but I love her."-

Miyuki sighed, -"You said you were going to America to clear your head, not find a new girlfriend."-

-"I know and its true, but I did. I found her, she's made me feel better in so many ways… Miyuki, if it weren't for her I'd probably stay in America, trying to forget, but she saved me from that."- there was nothing but sincerity in Shizuma's words as Miyuki listened to her, and she knew it was true because this was the same way she was when she and Kaori became a couple, Shizuma was truly happy.

Miyuki looked at Esmeralda taking note on how she looked, her shirt was ragged and her jeans had small holes in them, -"Your father would never approve."-

-"I know but I don't care about this bullshit social class Miyuki, I love her."-

-"I'm not trying to stop you Shizuma… You know I support you, always, you're my best friend Shizuma, "- she held Shizuma's hands, -"I just want you to be aware that this may not go well with your father. But I can see how happy she makes you, I can hear it and feel it off you, I remember finding you in your home, I'd never seen you look so sad."-

-"My father will say some stupid nonsense but I don't care but I do want to ask you for a favor."-

-"Anything."-

-"Incase… in case this doesn't go well, can she stay with you while I knock some sense into my father."-

-"Of course Shizuma, I know Daisuke wouldn't mind its both our home after all."-

Shizuma held her hands, -"How are you by the way?"-

-"Okay, it's not bad."- Shizuma nodded.

"Um okay look this is really awkward so I'm just gonna do it, I'm Esmeralda. You must be Miyuki?" She walked up to her and shook her hand.

Shizuma giggled, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave you out… it's just I haven't seen Miyuki in some time now."

Esmeralda waved her hand, "Nah I get that, it's all good."

"So shall we get going?" Shizuma held Esmeralda's hand and the three of them left to Shizuma's home.

* * *

The car came to a stop and as much as Miyuki wanted to stay with them and get to know Esmeralda she had to go back home. Once she left the two walked past the gate and walked towards Shizuma's home.

"Damn Shizuma! Your house is huge!" Esmeralda watched on as Shizuma held a smile on her face.

"Wait till you see my room." She said.

Esmeralda turned to look at her, "Are you saying that because you actually want me to see it or because you want to have sex."

Shizuma giggled, "Can it be both?"

"You truly are shameless." Esmeralda shook her head hearing Shizuma gasped.

"Mera you know I'm not but… if you want to see me actually be shameless, then wait till we get to my room." Esmeralda smiled as she laughed.

"Shizuma?"

The two stopped in their tracks and Shizuma looked up, seeing her mother at the door with a smile on her face but faded just as quickly seeing the girl next to her.

-"Hi mom."-

She gazed at Shizuma, -"Who's your friend sweetheart?"-

Esmeralda felt Shizuma grip her hand, -"My girlfriend."- she said and they saw her mother's expression drop.

-"your girlfriend?"-

Esmeralda felt that woman's eyes scanning her, she felt Shizuma's hold tighten and she could only wonder what Shizuma could be thinking about or rather what was her mother thinking about.

-"Come on in."- The two entered the home.

-"Shizuma will your..."- she cleared her throat, -"your girlfriend be staying with us?"-

-"Yes."- Shizuma replied, Esmeralda was dying to know what they were saying as she didn't know Japanese.

She looked at the maid, -"Can you take her things to the guest bedroom please."-

-"MY bedroom."- Shizuma corrected and the maid did just that, "Mera, can you follow her to my room."

"Is everything okay?"

Shizuma nodded but Esmeralda wasn't convinced but followed the maid to the room.

-"Shizuma darling, can we talk in the other room?"-

Shizuma looked at her, -"We can talk here, because I know you want to talk about her."-

She crossed her arms, -"She doesn't look like she's from here."-

-"Because she isn't."-

-"I see, so where did you meet her?"-

-"In america."-

-"And who is she? is she important, what kind of family is she from?"-

Shizuma began to clench her fist, -"She doesn't have one, not really, and she's important to me."-

-"So she's a common girl? because honestly Shizuma, that's what she looks like."- She said.

Shizuma raised her finger at her, -"Don't you dare, don't you even start that with me mother."-

-"Out of everyone you could choose, you chose her?"-

-"Does it look like i care."-

-"Well you should Shizuma."-

Shizuma took a few steps forward, -"Well no, I love her and that's not going to change."-

-"Look Shizuma, when you came out and told me you liked women I was shocked, even angry at you but you know what I've come to accept that from you and you could've gotten any girl you wanted, like that friend of yours, Miyuki, I would've loved it if you two got together I mean you two were friends since you were children. I wouldn't have minded but this girl Shizuma? she's a nobody."-

Shizuma crossed her arms, -"She's someone to me, she's important to me mother."-

She only sighed, -"Well look Shizuma, it's not my place to tell you to break things off and I will never approve of this relationship BUT you are old enough to make your own decisions even if they are stupid decisions."-

-"Anything else?"- Shizuma only glared at her mother which even to this day was able to intimidate her mother.

-"Your father will NOT approve of her."-

-"I know that, it was on my mind on the way over."-

-"What I will do for you however will ease him into this so he doesn't explode on you or that girl. but we're not done with this conversation but for now you can go"- Those words, the way she said 'that girl' as if she meant nothing and it angered Shizuma.

-"Fine."-

* * *

Shizuma then retreated back to her room, and there she was sitting on her bed and upon seeing her she immediately stood up and walked over to embrace her silver haired goddess.

"Hey, how did it go?"

Shizuma held her, "it went okay... I don't expect too much from my mother, she's usually more calm about things like this."

Esmeralda pressed her ear on Shizuma's chest, hearing her steady heart beats, "You know... I can always go, I don't want you to get in trouble or any of that shit."

"No." She replied, "I don't care what we have to go through, i'm not leaving you."

Esmeralda lowered her gaze, "But... I don't want you to lose everything because of me, I don't want you to become me and go through with what I did. I don't want your parents to kick you out."

Shizuma chuckled, "If they do I wouldn't care because as long as you're with me then to me that's all that matters." Shizuma kissed her, "If they want to kick me out then we'll just go stay with Miyuki while we figure something out."

"Yeah... yeah alright."

"Don't worry too much, besides," She began to kiss Esmeralda's neck, "Didn't I say we were going to be having some fun in this room."

"I mean is this... even the mmm... right time?" she felt Shizuma's lips all over her neck, just kissing her all over.

"No, all the better though."

"I swear... always jumping me." she said making Shizuma stop for a moment seeing a smirk on Esmeralda's face.

"How do your own words feel huh?"

Shizuma only grinned and pressed her lips on hers.

-"Shizuma!"- The two turned their attention to the door, they heard a loud masculine voice call them from downstairs, -"Can you and your 'girlfriend' come down here please."- He said again.

Esmeralda looked at Shizuma, seeing her expression change once again, "Shizuma?"

She turned to her and kissed her, "No matter what they say, I'm never letting you go."

"I believe you." she embraced her.

"Let's go say hi shall we." Shizuma smiled and the two left the room hand in hand, to confront Shizuma's father who was calling downstairs and wondered just how this was going to go, "After all, I bet my father is just dying to meet you."

"Oh he's gonna die alright, from the shock you're about to drop on him." the two laughed as they closed the door behind him and continued their walk downstairs and talk to Shizuma's father.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

The two quietly walked downstairs, their footsteps being muffled by the soft carpet that covered every inch of the floor as they made their way. They stopped in front of a set of doors.

Shizuma looked at Esmeralda, "No matter what happens, I'm not leaving you."

Esmeralda looked back at her, "As if I'd ever let you leave, you can't get rid of me that easily."

"And I would never." She then kissed her and embraced, then without putting it off any longer they entered the room and both her parents were waiting for the two.

-"Ah darling there you are."- A man stood in front of them, sharply dressed in a suit and from the looks of it he had just come back from work. What shocked Esmeralda was how young he looked, he looked at least twenty-five but from what she remembered from Shizuma, she had said he was in his mid forties and he was well built in muscle mass. The mother on the other hand, she looked to be at least in her thirties, she too was well dressed in a red dress and her long silver hair flowed behind her.

-"Hello dad."- Shizuma spoke, and it was another conversation Esmeralda had no idea what they were saying because she didn't speak the language.

-"Ah and this must be her,"- He walked closer to them, -"Well Shizuka, she wasn't a beast like you described."-

Shizuma glared at her, -"Excuse me?! what did you call her?"-

-"I am merely stating the truth, look at her dear, she's just a common girl."- She replied.

-"Mom, I swear if you don't shut up..."-

-"Now now ladies, let's not start a fight in front of our guest."-

-"Satoshi!"-

-"Shizuka, settle down."- He said with a smile on his face, but Esmeralda was just confused... maybe it was better this way, because then she wouldn't have to hear if they were insulting her and thus make her lose her temper.

Shizuma kept her glare on her mother for calling her Mera a beast, Satoshi turned his attention back to Shizuma, -"Does she speak Japanese Shizuma?"-

-"No."-

He nodded, then looked at Esmeralda and she couldn't quite tell what to make of him yet, his demeanor seemed calm, "Hello there, I'm Satoshi Hanazono."

Esmeralda extended her hand, "Esmeralda De la Vega." she replied with a smile, though when he didn't shake her hand she pulled back her hand awkwardly.

-"You can at least shake her hand dad. whatever happened to that nonsense about manners you taught me so much about?"- Shizuma crossed her arms.

"Ah yes, forgive me I was merely lost in thought." He then shook Esmeralda's hand but Shizuma could see he was forcing himself to do that.

-"So what did you call us down here for."- Shizuma asked.

He took a few steps back and looked at the two, "Ah well, your mother has told me some disturbing news... that this girl is your girlfriend?"

"Disturbing? Excuse me?!" Esmeralda was about to snap, but she immediately felt Shizuma's hand on her shoulder to gesture her to stop.

"Yes, Shizuma you are aware what this would mean for our family if you were seen with this girl right, the shame it would bring us." He said as he leaned against his desk.

"Shame? are you serious?" Shizuma laughed, "Please, as if I'd care about something like that."

"Well you should be Shizuma! Our name would be ruined, they would think we were nothing but filthy people if they knew our only daughter was dating a girl so beneath us!" Shizuka shouted.

"Fu-"

"Shut up mother!" Shizuma interrupted before Esmeralda snapped once again, "You think I care! It's just a stupid name and what I do is my own business!"

Satoshi once again stepped in, "Ladies, that's quite enough of that. Shizuka, you said I'd handle this and keep this calm and civil."

"This was no longer civil the moment you called me filthy." Esmeralda crossed her arms, "Do you honestly think I give a shit what you think of me?! Who are you to decide who Shizuma wants to be with!"

Satoshi lit a cigar and started to smoke it, "We're her parents and we're not deciding anything, she's free to date whoever she wants, anyone that's on our class."

"What the fuck is so wrong with her being with me?! Is your family name that important?! I may not be high class, but I'm at least better then you in every way!" Esmeralda just couldn't believe it.

"To them, that's all that's important to them. It always was." Shizuma followed up.

"Now now Shizuma be reasonable, you had your fun with this girl but now it's time to find yourself a suitable girlfriend, one that's more to our class." Satoshi added with a smile on his face.

"No." Shizuma was furious at her parents.

"Honestly Shizuma, look at her, she's a poor common girl. no, below common. what can she do? she won't be able to support you." Satoshi said, "You have to think about the future sweetheart and find someone that would. If Miyuki wasn't betrothed to Daisuke, she would've been perfect for you."

Shizuma clenched her fist, "You have no idea what it's like to be in love, do you father?"

"Why would you say that Shizuma? You know I love your mother."

"Out of everyone I thought you would be able to understand me."

As Satoshi was about to speak, Shizuka stepped in front of him, "Look here Shizuma, you will put an end to this god awful relationship! Because this filthy girl is just using you! She doesn't care about you! she only knows who you are and wants to leach off us!"

BAM!

Esmeralda was in front of Shizuka, fist balled and the woman on the floor, "How fucking dare you! Don't you dare think you know me!"

"Mera!" Shizuma pulled Esmeralda back to her and away from her mother.

Satoshi pinched the bridge of his nose, it was hard to tell if he was angry or...

"Can't say she didn't deserve that. But you better not do that again Ms. De la Vega." he warned as he helped his wife to her feet, "This will be the only time i'll let this slide."

Shizuka looked at Esmeralda, "You barbaric woman! how dare you!" she looked at Satoshi, "And you're going to let her do that to me!"

He only sighed, "You were kicking the hornet's nest, what did you expect."

"I can't believe you!" she angrily shouted to him, "I want her out of my house!"

Satoshi looked at Esmeralda, "I agree. You'd understand of course, but we do not want our daughter to be seen with you."

"If she goes, I go too." Shizuma stepped in front of Esmeralda.

"Nonsense Shizuma, you wouldn't last on your own. Now stop being a stubborn girl and end this relationship, I'll even be generous and send her back home first class." He replied.

Esmeralda was about to snap again, her rage was just boiling but she felt Shizuma's hand on her, "No."

He only shook his head, "Then I... I want you both out of here."

"Fine. I don't even want to be here anyway."

Esmeralda didn't say anything, she just didn't want to add more fuel to the fire and walked away with Shizuma behind her.

"I wish you understood why I won't leave her dad. I don't care about anything but her, and if I have to make it on my own then I'll gladly do it." she didn't even give her father time to reply as she left the room.

"Come on Mera, let's go."

"Alright." the two left the room and back upstairs to get their belongings and leave.

Satoshi paced around the room, -"Hmm, De la Vega?"-

-"Nani?"- Shizuka looked at him as she pressed a chilled glass of whiskey on her swollen jaw.

-"I may have heard that name before, but I can't remember where."-

-"You know her parents? Maybe you can call them and get her out of her lives."- she shot back, without a care in her voice.

Satoshi sat on his desk as he began to ponder where he heard that name while his wife downed her whiskey to dull the pain on her jaw.

* * *

Miyuki sat in her living room by the fireplace reading a book, the silence in her room was relaxing to say the least and wondered how it was going for Shizuma and Esmeralda.

-"Hey Miyuki."- She turned to look at him, he was in his more comfortable clothing, sweat pants and a shirt as he had come back from work and his blonde hair bounced with each step and took a seat next to his wife. Daisuke was a fairly built man, very handsome too, and he came from a loving family and also had a Japanese heritage thanks to his mother as his father was American.

-"Daisuke."- She smiled at him, -"You okay?"-

-"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be just a shame it got so dark outside."- He looked outside, -"Would've loved to play some ball right now."-

-"Of course you do."- Miyuki chuckled, -"Isn't there ever a day when you don't want too."-

-"Hmm, well now that you mention it. No, not really."-

Miyuki smiled at him, though Daisuke had always known that they were forced smiles and he never let Miyuki know or at least till now.

-"Hey listen, I want to talk to you seriously."-

-"About what?"- she turned her gaze from her book to him and put it down.

-"Look, you don't have to lie to me. I know you're not happy being with me."-

-"Daisuke That's..."- He placed his hand on her mouth to hush her.

-"Let me finish,"- Miyuki nodded, -"I've always known you were never happy in this marriage, I'd have to be a blind man to not know that. and look, I will never force you to do something you don't want too, or force you to love me and I definitely don't want you to force yourself to love me or this marriage."

-"Daisuke... I just..."-

He smiled, -"Hey you can tell me, I won't bite."-

She returned his smile, -"I just never wanted this marriage... I wanted to find my own happiness, not have it chosen for me."-

He nodded, -"I totally understand you, and if you want we can get a divorce and you go and find your happiness."- He held her hand.

-"Our family would never allow it."-

He laughed, -"You let me worry about that, I have a few friends that work in legal stuff. i'm sure I can work with them to make sure this doesn't hurt your family or mine."-

-"Daisuke do you really mean that?"-

-"Of course I do, I don't ever want to force you to do anything and I want you to be happy."-

-"Are you happy with our marriage?"-

Daisuke gazed deeply in her eyes, -"Yes and no."-

-"What do you mean?"-

-"Yes because i'm married to you and no because I'm not the one that makes you happy, and you know what, it's okay really. I just want you to be happy."-

Miyuki smiled at him and held his hands, -"Arigato..."-

-"You don't have too Miyuki. I just wish you told me sooner."- He whisked away the lone tear in her eye.

-"How can I ever repay you."-

He hugged her, one she returned, -"All I want is your friendship, that's all."- They embraced and as they pulled away from each other, a knocking came at their front door.

-"Were you expecting someone?"- Miyuki asked him.

-"No, were you?"- she shook her head and the two walked towards the door, and opened it.

-"Shizuma? Esmeralda?"-

There they were, Shizuma and Esmeralda stood hand in hand with their things and a smile on her face, -"Hey Miyuki, I'm not interrupting anything am I?"-

-"No of course not, are you okay?"- She asked, noticing they had their things on them.

-"Miyuki, can we stay with you for a few days."-

Miyuki looked at Daisuke and he nodded, -"Of course you can,"- after thanking the two of them, they walked inside, -"What happened?"- Miyuki asked.

The two stepped inside, -"We got kicked out."-

-"Nani?! Why?!"-

-"Why else, my parent's are so appalled at me with Esmeralda."- she mocking said.

"Um can you guys speak English... or Spanish, either one because I'm getting annoyed with being left out." Esmeralda quickly threw in.

Shizuma exhaled, "I'm sorry... i'm just mad at my parents.

"What did you expect Shizuma?" Miyuki leaned against the wall, "You should've known that your parents would react this way."

"I did, but I guess part of me hoped that they wouldn't have objected."

Esmeralda reached for her hand, "I was hoping for that too."

"What did your father say?" Miyuki asked.

"That I can't come home unless I end this relationship."

"If only... If only I was 'high class'," Esmeralda quoted the word with her fingers, "We wouldn't be having problems."

"I wouldn't change you for anything Mera." Shizuma sat behind Esmeralda and embraced her.

"Your parents are asses."

Shizuma chuckled, "On that we can agree."

"Is there anything I can do for you two?" Miyuki asked.

"Letting us stay is more then enough." Shizuma smiled at her, "We'll get this worked out quickly so we don't annoy you."

Miyuki only shook her head, "Friends for eighteen long years, and you think you would annoy me?" she placed her hands on her waist, "You know you would never annoy me... your laziness annoy me, but not you." Miyuki smiled at her one Shizuma returned.

"Thanks."

"I'll try not to be a bother Miyuki." Esmeralda added to which Miyuki turned her gaze, and once again it intimidated her and she said,

"You're not a bother, just make yourself at home."

Miyuki then showed both Shizuma and Esmeralda to their room where they would be staying as long as they needed to work all this out.

* * *

After showing Esmeralda where the shower room was, she left back and retraced her steps back downstairs to find Miyuki, she just needed to talk to her and it actually didn't take long for her to find her downstairs by her fireplace.

Miyuki heard her footsteps and saw her, -"Shizuma?"-

-"Hey Miyuki."-

Miyuki held her hand and sat her down, -"I know that tone, what's wrong?"-

-"All this... was it stupid of me to think my parents would have accepted her?"-

-"No, even on the way back home I was hoping things would go smoothly for you and Esmeralda."- She replied, never letting go of Shizuma's hand to comfort her.

-"Tch... all my family cares for is there image, you should've heard what they said about her, I mean my mom provoked Esmeralda to punch her."-

Miyuki's eyes widen in surprise, -"No way, are you serious?"-

Shizuma nodded, -"Yeah... I was actually going to hit my mother myself but she pushed Mera far more then she bargained for and I don't blame her one bit."-

-"I'm shocked... I mean I know your mother can be aggravating when she wants to be, after all she has annoyed me a few times."-

-"Except you never hit her."- Shizuma shot back.

-"I've been close too."- she chuckled, -"I don't even want to know what she called her."-

-"Not just my mom, my dad too."- Shizuma scoffed, -"To hell with them, who are they to tell me not to love her."-

-"I agree with you Shizuma but they'll never accept her because she isn't up to their standards."-

-"And that's what angers me Miyuki, they say they understand but they don't, I don't think either of them care other then their image or our family name."-

Miyuki lowered her gaze, then to Shizuma, -"I will always support you Shizuma, but I want to ask and i really hate too but is Esmeralda really worth the trouble?"-

Shizuma didn't even need a second to respond as she said, -"She's worth everything to me, If I have to sacrifice everything for her then I will."-

-"I see... I don't doubt you."-

Shizuma leaned back, -"As I've said before, she saved me Miyuki. I no longer feel the pain Nagisa left in my heart, with her with me, it made me stronger."-

Miyuki smiled and wrapped her arm around her, -"I believe it, when I saw you again I felt it off you. And are you sure this is actually love? Is the love you feel for her real?"- Miyuki asked.

-"Without a doubt in my heart."- Miyuki nodded, satisfied with her answer, -"But what about you Miyuki? How are you doing with all this?"-

Miyuki smiled, -"Daisuke wants us to have a divorce, I confessed what I felt and he sympathized with me and wants me to find my own happiness."-

-"Really? Miyuki that's great!"-

-"He wishes I told him sooner, he didn't want to force me to do something I wasn't happy with."-

-"That really is nice of him." Shizuma hugged her best friend, seeing that something good actually came out of this day.

Miyuki glanced at her hands then to Shizuma, -"I hope to find happiness like yours someday."-

-"You will Miyuki, so long as you drop the school council president attitude, I swear sometimes you get so scary when you want to be, you'll scare all the nice girls away."-

-"Excuse me?"- Miyuki only raised an eyebrow.

Shizuma only laughed, -"See like that, that look is already sending chills down my spine, god stop Miyuki!"- she lightly pushed her away getting a smile from Miyuki.

-"I'll try to give it a shot. It's tough you know, I mean that's how my parents raised me."-

Shizuma crossed her arms, -"Oh I know, they raised you to be mean, scary and boring."-

-"Okay what?!" she glared at Shizuma seeing her laugh once again.

-"I'm kidding Miyuki, I don't need the scary president inside you to come out!"- she raised her hands up to defend herself from Miyuki's soon to be wrath, Shizuma kept on staring at Miyuki's stern look, -"Miyuki you can stop! How the hell do you even get that look anyway?! it's scary!"- she tried to back away but she was already on the edge of the couch.

But Miyuki was no longer able to keep a straight face and ended up laughing, -"Well I'm glad to see I still got it, I can still make the former Etoile scared of me."- Shortly after Shizuma joined her as they laughed together.

-"You get some rest Shizuma. You look tired."-

-"I am. Arigato... for letting us stay here."-

Miyuki waved her hand, -"My home is your home Shizuma, you've always been like a sister to me so you don't have to thank me."- The two embraced.

-"A very annoying, bossy sister."- she muttered.

-"What was that?"-

-"Oh nothing."- she turned around and began to walk away, then looked at her, -"But I'll always love you."- she smiled at Miyuki, one she returned warmly then Shizuma left the room back upstairs.

* * *

As Shizuma was walking back, the smell of something burning was in the air and it only got stronger as she got closer to the room Esmeralda was in. She grabbed the door knob and opened the door, she saw Esmeralda sitting on the edge of the bed, holding a burning picture before setting it on a marble ashtray.

"Mera?"

"Oh hey," She embraced her, "Didn't even hear you come in."

"Yeah... what are you burning?"

Esmeralda looked at the scorched picture, a few lingering flames still burning, "My family picture, I don't want it anymore."

"Mera..."

"Esta bien, you don't need to say anything but I just don't care anymore."

"But they're your parents." Shizuma sat next to her.

"So, that doesn't mean anything to me." She replied, and it was true she just no longer cared about her parents because just as how they had told her, now they were dead to Esmeralda, "Anyway, how are you doing?"

"Okay I suppose."

Esmeralda only glared at her, "Really Shizuma, you just got kicked out... because of me."

Shizuma chuckled, "And I'd do it again, it's not a big deal to me. My parents tend to over exaggerate on things like these."

"But aren't you afraid? I mean what if being with me makes you lose everything? I don't want that for you."

"Like I told them, I don't care." Shizuma embraced her.

"I... I just want you to be sure, I want to be with you but at the same time I don't want you to regret it you know."

"I've never been more sure in my life."

The two held each other, enjoying the warmth of being together and watching the embers slowly die down from the picture.

It didn't take long till Shizuma's smirk returned to her face as she looked at Esmeralda, "You know, didn't I promise you that we'd be having fun."

"Wha—aaah!" Esmeralda felt Shizuma's hand on her face and pulled her down on the bed and began her passionate assault on her body as she began to strip away her clothes all the while removing her own clothes.

"You are STILL a shameless woman!"

"I beg to differ!" she laughed as she continued and soon enough the two were lost to the pleasurable love making that now took place but not before Shizuma continued to tease her about her being shameless despite Esmeralda's protest to the contrary more so due to what has just happened today.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Almost three days have gone by since the meeting with Shizuma's parents, and the two have been trying to find ways to calm them, well mostly Shizuma as she had told Esmeralda it would be better to stay back so as to not anger them further. But Shizuma's efforts were in vain as her parents refused to listen but at least her father paid attention to what she was saying, and maybe that counted as something right. Her mother on the other hand, now there was a stubborn woman as she refused to listen to anything on the mere mention of Esmeralda, especially after she was socked in the face by Esmeralda even though both Shizuma and Satoshi both say she had that one coming.

None the less Shizuma was determined to for her parents to accept her and she didn't care how long it took.

Shizuma looked for Esmeralda in Miyuki's home but didn't find her, it was till Miyuki told her she was at the lake that was near her own home and was dropped off there after she convinced her not to walk over there. So Shizuma quickly drove over to the lake to see her love and see what she was up to.

She found her standing on the pier, over looking the lake as the sun was a few more hours from setting over the horizon. Shizuma walked towards her till she was finally next to her.

"It's pretty calm out here." Esmeralda quickly spoke, "You know sometimes I just want to live in a place like this, away from everyone, where no body would judge me."

Shizuma looked out ahead, "Am I in your plans of living alone?" she cast a glance at her.

"Por supuesto hermosa," Esmeralda said, "Where else would I want to be with."

"It does sound like a nice plan."

The two smiled, "And I don't really know Miyuki all that much but she can live with us too, after all I know how important she is too you."

"Maybe she can finally meet a nice girl to bring home." Shizuma only giggled, "If her scary president attitude doesn't scare her away." Esmeralda shared in her laugh.

"But it would be nice to live here."

"That it would."

"So how did it go? with your parents." Esmeralda turned to look at her.

"Same as usual. They keep telling me to break things off with you, that it'll only bring shame and some other crap like that."

Esmeralda crossed her arms, "Shizuma..."

"I know what you're going to say, and no, I'm not going to leave you," Shizuma turned Esmeralda to face her, "Do you have any idea how important you are to me, how much you mean to me? Because what they're asking me to do is impossible for me."

"It's just... I was hoping this wouldn't be that hard on you."

"It's okay, besides its not really hard at all. My parents are just stubborn, this is almost the exact same thing they did when I told them i was into girls, why do you think I was sent to Astraea Hill, to Miator. They thought their values would help me to be 'normal' but instead it made me discover that this was who I was." Shizuma explained to her, "And when they saw just that, well they finally accepted me for who I was."

Esmeralda only half smiled, "You know I told my parents that I was into girls, and look what happened."

"I know... I remember." Shizuma pulled her closer.

"I guess that's the difference between our parents huh," She gazed at the setting sun.

"Which is why I don't care how long it takes, but I will make them understand and accept us being together." Shizuma smiled at her.

"Well when you say it like that, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

There was a small silence between the two as they gazed out toward the horizon, or till that evil smirk appeared on Shizuma's face and looked at Esmeralda.

"Mera, do you see that?"

"See what?" she asked but without warning, Shizuma used her hips to push Esmeralda into the water below, hearing her scream echo through the air as the splash of water went up into the air and back down.

"That girl under the water." Shizuma said even though Esmeralda couldn't even hear it under the water.

she finally resurfaced, "Shizuma! what the hell!?" Esmeralda could see Shizuma laughing.

"Oh, I seem to recall someone doing that to me."

"Oh you little!" Esmeralda pouted as she locked eyes with Shizuma, making Shizuma laugh even more.

"I'm sorry!" she said, "But now I couldn't resist!"

"Well I'm glad you see the joy in it!" She said angrily, though Shizuma could tell she was faking her anger.

Esmeralda gripped the pier, "You wanna help me up?" she reached out her hand.

"Oh what? You think I don't know your tricks? You're going to pull me in."

"No I wasn't." She replied.

"Mm-hmm." Shizuma crossed her arms.

"Come on Shizuma." She managed to pull herself up slightly, getting most of her upper body over the bridge and Shizuma saw that now she could help her and the moment Shizuma knelt down to help her, Esmeralda shot up, wrapped her arms around Shizuma and threw herself off the bridge, taking Shizuma into the water with her with nothing but a scream escaping Shizuma's lips.

Esmeralda emerged from the water, laughing as she did so, "That's what you get!" she shouted triumpthly then grabbed the bridge and tried to lift herself up and managed to get her upper body on it once more only this time Shizuma came out of the water and grabbed Esmeralda.

"Oh you're not getting away that easily!" She shot back having heard what she said, her arms were tightly wrapped around Esmeralda's waist.

"No Shizuma wait!"

But Shizuma tossed her back into the water, "I'm sorry what was that?" she said as she laughed and pulled herself out of the water and onto the bridge.

Esmeralda came out soon after, and Shizuma helped her onto the wooden bridge, "You're terrible Shizuma!" she threw her hands down.

"Shizuma laughed, "I'm terrible? oh come on, it was funny."

"Dude whatever!"

Shizuma only kept laughing, "You're just mad because now I did it to you." then hugged her, "Don't forget you did that to me."

Esmeralda started chuckling, "Okay fine, that was good." the two pressed their foreheads together, "But next time you're gonna get it Shi-zu-ma."

"Oh I'm frightened, what are you going to do? Because as far as I know, there hasn't been anything you could do to me because then I'll get you right back." she cooed in her ear, making Esmeralda's skin shiver as the thought of what Shizuma would always do, "Oh my I barely did anything."

"Shut up!"

"Well now that I got that out of my system, lets head home shall we?" Shizuma helped Esmeralda to her feet and began to walk towards the limo.

"Yeah, I don't want to get sick, it sucks big time."

The two opened the limo door, but Esmeralda had other plans as she shoved Shizuma inside the car, got in, closed the door then looked at the driver, "Take us home, but take the long way please!" she said and then pushed a button that raised a black window which separated the driver and prevented anyone from looking to have some privacy.

Esmeralda got on top of Shizuma, "Well now, this is new."

"You know this is your fault right."

Shizuma gasped, "What?! how is this my fault?"

"You know what you do to me, now shut up." She pressed her lips on Shizuma's and had a passionate moment in the back of the limo as it drove them back home, and the driver who had an idea of what they were doing actually took a very long way back home.

* * *

After a long flight, Satoshi had finally arrived in America, he had spent the last two days tracking down the people with the same last name as Esmeralda, thanks to his information he began his drive over luckily two people were in the same location and the other was in the city he had just arrived in, and was now searching for a certain building. It didn't take long to find it and made his way inside, he found the secretary still working there.

"Excuse me?" She looked at him, "Is a Mr. Miguel De La Vega work here?"

"Yes of course, why do you ask?"

Though he wouldn't tell her that he had actually been looking for a certain De La Vega, they were only three people he knew with that last name and the last two he talked to had no daughters to speak off and this was the last person.

"By any chance, do you know his family?"

"Why yes of course."

He pulled out a picture from his pocket, one he shamefully stole from Shizuma, "Is this his daughter?"

Her eyes widened, "That's Esmeralda De La Vega, my she's grown from the last time I saw her."

"Excuse me?" He was confused by that answer, after all how could she not have seen her in such a long time, she must have come here often right?

"Mr. De La Vega never talks about her, last I heard she left from home."

"Left from home? What do you mean?" Now he wanted to get as much information as he could, he would not have this common girl steal from them.

"I don't really know any of the details, you would have to ask Mr. De La Vega or his wife, Esperanza De La Vega."

He rubbed his chin, "I see, is he in right now?"

"Yes, let me let him know you're here... um what's your name?"

"Satoshi Hanazono."

She nodded, pushed a button on her phone, "Mr. De La Vega?"

"Yes?"

"There's a Mr. Hanazono here to see you."

"What? Hanazono?" There was a pause, "Ah yes send him in."

"You may enter Mr. Hanazono." He nodded and walked towards the door and walked through it.

"Satoshi Hanazono, what an honor to have you here," He shook his hand, "Any man who runs a business knows who a Hanazono is." He said, hoping to answer his question if he knew who he was.

He offered him a seat and the two sat, "Thank you for having me Mr. De La Vega."

"So what can I do you for?" He asked.

Satoshi felt uneasy as he stared into this man's eyes, he wasn't sure why but they were menacing, "I've come to ask you," He pulled out the picture once more, "Is this your daughter?" He handed the picture to him and he examined it. Satoshi quickly saw the change in his face, it twisted almost in disgust and anger.

"No," He finally said, throwing the picture back at him which landed in his lap, "That's not my daughter, what gave you such an absurd idea."

"Well, I've been all over and I remember the last meeting we were in together years ago, almost six years ago and my memory may not be perfect but I vaguely remember you and I also remember you saying you had a daughter."

"That's no daughter of mine." He plainly said, "I would never raise such filth."

Satoshi leaned back, slightly disturbed, how can a man call his child as such, "Well... there's no use in denying it Mr. De La Vega, your secretary already told me she's your daughter."

"Did she now." He stood up, and walked over to his window as he placed his hands behind his back, "Okay fine, she was once my daughter. but I made that filthy bitch leave our home after disgracing our family." his tone was so angry, condensing and it was concerning him.

"What did she do?" Satoshi stood up, he was beginning to feel uncomfortable sitting down.

"What do you think she did, she was... she was having a relationship with another girl! Disgusting and blasphemy! We never raised such a dirty bitch! So we did what any parent would have done, we kicked her out!"

Satoshi was shocked, he was silent and it made him think... how could he do something like that, sure Shizuma angered him when she told him she loved other women but he would never do something like this... well despite that he had just kicked Shizuma out but it would never be permanent.

"You kicked her out?"

He nodded, "Of course, you realize the amount of shame she brought us! seeing her bring that girl to our house was the last straw! No... no we would not have that anymore! I immediately disowned her and kicked her out! She's not my daughter! Not anymore." He placed his hands on the table and looked into Satoshi's eyes.

"I see..." He placed his hands in his pockets, "I guess we're different in that regard."

"What do you mean?"

"My daughter had told me as well that she liked other women but we never did such drastic things."

He scoffed, "You should, you realize how wrong that is!" He then took a breath, "But I"m not here to tell you how to raise your child. anyway why did you ask me about that... that thing."

"... Because she's with my daughter right now."

His eyes shot up, "So she found her way to you, and what? did you come here hoping I get her off your hands?" When Satoshi didn't answer he only laughed, "Well tough shit Mr. Hanazono, but she's your problem now. I want nothing to do with that beast. If you're having trouble just send her to jail, problem solved."

"Is that what you want me to do?"

"No, it's what needs to be done. But again, it's your problem. deal with it however you please Mr. Hanazono." He took a seat and lit his cigar, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No... no, that's quite alright." He walked towards the door, "I'm sorry for wasting your time." He quickly left the room, and back to his car and drove back. He quickly got a flight back home but while he was on his flight, Miguel's words were still in his head, he just couldn't believe he was acting like that and to his own daughter no less. He words, his demeanor towards Esmeralda shook him, he had no idea that this was what Esmeralda had gone through and knowing this... maybe... maybe he should give her a chance, maybe she wasn't as bad as he thought now that he knew that she wasn't a vagabond as he thought but was kicked from what was supposed to be a loving home.

* * *

"So are you sure you don't want to come?"

"I didn't say that." Shizuma came out of the bathroom, fully changed into dryer clothes as Esmeralda grabbed her violin, "You didn't even let me answer."

"I'm just saying." Esmeralda slung her violin case over her shoulder.

"You know I love coming with you and hearing you play." Shizuma gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"And I'm glad that you're there with me." They began to walk down the hall and bumped right into Miyuki.

"Are you two going somewhere?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're going down to the bar. got myself a gig over there, so here's hoping it pays well."

Miyuki looked at Shizuma, "She loves to perform." She answered.

"Wanna come Miyuki?"

"Yeah come on Miyuki."

Miyuki crossed her arms, "I don't know, I still have work to do."

Shizuma only shook her head, "Come on Miyuki don't be such a bore, lets go!" She grabbed her hand and Esmeralda grabbed her other hand and began to drag her downstairs.

"girls wait! I still have work!"

"Miyuki come on, relax a little, you'll have a good time!" Esmeralda said.

"Yeah Miyuki quit being such a Miator President, have some fun you bore!" She teased with a smile seeing Miyuki frown which only made Shizuma laugh.

"Alright fine." The two cheered seeing Miyuki finally give in and walked with them to the limo where it would take them to the bar and watch Esmeralda play, though truthfully Miyuki had actually wanted to see her play as she was curious to see how amazing she was, after Shizuma had told her she was amazing now she was wanting to see it for herself. Besides, a little time off from work never hurt anyone.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Shizuma was slowly being woken up by a very pleasuring sensation, she opened her eyes and looked around for Esmeralda till she saw a figure on her, underneath the blankets that is.

"Mera?"

The figure under the blankets moved their head, "Buenos dias Shi-zu-ma." She heard her say which brought a smile to her face... but then she resumed what she was doing and Shizuma gasped in pleasure.

"This early?" She asked.

"Your fault." She simply replied.

"How is this my fault?" She asked as she breathed and gripped the pillows.

"You were calling my name out in your sleep, and it seemed like you were having a good dream so I just thought why not make it come true." she said as she continued.

"So how is this my fault?"

There was a small silence, "Dude it just is, shut up." She finally emerged from the blankets and was looking into Shizuma's eyes and gave her a good morning hug.

"That was incredible."

Esmeralda chuckled, "Oh I bet it was, but anyway I'm gonna go take a shower, wanna join me?"

Shizuma smiled, "I'd really love too... but..."

"You're still sleepy," she giggled, "That's fine... for now," She gave her a kiss and Shizuma went back to sleep while Esmeralda hopped in the shower. After her shower she walked out the room and downstairs. She then found her way to the kitchen and saw two people there who she assumed were the cooks of the home, and she could only imagine how rich someone had to be to have cooks make their food for them. Though if Esmeralda were rich, she wouldn't know if she would even have cooks, she made most of her meals on her own in the past... or rather stole most of them and it would probably stay that way, but one thing was sure, she would never let money change her.

The cooks turned and saw her.

"Heya." She waved at them though she felt incredibly awkward as they stared at her.

* * *

Shizuma finally opened her eyes and blinked away the sleepiness on them, then sat up. She gave herself a good stretch, took a shower and walked out her room after she was done, seeing Miyuki stepping out of her room as well with a book in her hand.

-"Ohayo Shizuma."- Miyuki smiled at her.

Shizuma grinned happily and rushed up to Miyuki, embracing her and spinning around with her, -"Ohayo Miyuki!"- she happily said.

-"You're awfully happy this morning,"- Miyuki was actually happy seeing her like this, -"Did something happen?"-

-"I'm just really happy."-

-"I can see that."- Miyuki just loved this, she could still remember how miserable she looked before, how awful she must have felt the last time they were together and now, she was grateful that Esmeralda was the one that brought her out of it, after all, who else could've done it.

-"Shall we go eat Shizuma?"-

"Of course."-

They walked down the steps together, -"By the way Shizuma, how are things going with your family? About the whole Esmeralda dilemma?"- Miyuki asked.

-"Same as usual, but my dad hasn't responded to my calls so I don't know what's going on with him."- Shizuma crossed her arms.

-"Shizuma... I don't want to say that this will go bad but I want you to be aware how this could turn out."-

Shizuma nodded, -"I know, even if they decide to kick me out, or disown me or whatever, I know that no matter what I'll always be with her."-

-"Sometimes I feel awful for thinking this way, but I'm so surprised she's worth all this."-

Shizuma smiled warmly, -"Miyuki, when you find someone that makes your heart melt just by being there next to you, hearing her call your name and that alone making you feel weak, her touch makes your skin electric... then you'll understand me and why I'm doing this."-

Miyuki lowered her head slightly, -"I did once."-

Shizuma embraced her.

-"But I knew then that we would never work... even when we were together."- Miyuki said.

-"I love you a lot Miyuki, like my sister."- Shizuma said, -"I don't regret the time we did spend together."-

-"We just... couldn't make ourselves feel that way could we?"-

-"As much as we wanted too, it just didn't feel right... well it did but didn't, you know."-

Miyuki nodded, -"I know, and I hope to one day feel like you feel for someone you love."-

-"You will Miyuki, I have no doubt that you will find someone."- Shizuma gently ran her hand down Miyuki's cheek, -"Now then, breakfast!"- Shizuma grinned happily, dragging Miyuki by her hand to the kitchen and as they got closer they could hear laughter coming from it and the two looked at each other confused before entering the kitchen.

They opened the door to see Esmeralda with the kitchen staff laughing it up as they cooked, the workers also knew Spanish as they talked and told stories.

The staff turned and saw them, -"Ah Ms. Rokujo!"- They all quieted down.

Miyuki only giggled, -"You don't have to do that, it's okay."-

-"By their reaction, it's not surprising."- Shizuma smirked as Miyuki slowly looked at her with a frown which only made Shizuma laugh, she then looked at them, -"Like she said, don't mind her and keep having fun, its no big deal."- The staff nodded and kept cooking.

-"Shizuma! Ohayo!"- Esmeralda ran up to her and hugged her silver haired beauty, Shizuma returned the hug lovingly.

-"Well look at you, you know Japanese now?"-

Esmeralda drew a blank, "Que?"

Shizuma only laughed, "I'll take that as a no."

Esmeralda chuckled, "Yeah they were teaching me some words and stuff, then we just got caught up talking."

"What about?"

One of the staff turned, "We were just sharing stories about us, she told us about herself and the trouble we all got in growing up."

"Señorita De La Vega is quite the interesting girl." Daisuke sat across the table having joined in their conversation before Shizuma and Miyuki had set foot in there, "You're quite the lucky lady Shizuma." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." Shizuma replied.

"Daisuke, Ohayo." Miyuki smiled at him.

"Ohayo Miyuki," He stood up, "Sorry I can't stay long, but I came by to give you some good news."

"What about?"

"Well, everything is set. we can divorce whenever you want, and your family can keep whatever they gained from this marriage." He explained, leaving Miyuki surprised.

"But won't this—"- He placed his hand on Miyuki's mouth to hush her.

"It's alright, remember, my family has more money then they know what to do with." He looked at Shizuma, "And from what Miyuki told me about you, my family could even help Ms. De La Vega perform on stage if she wanted too."

"What?! Really?!"

He nodded, "But anyway, got to go to work. So I'll see you later Miyuki, everyone." he politely excused himself and left the room.

"Well Miyuki, I'll be damned." Shizuma took a seat, "No kidding."Esmeralda took a seat next to her.

"I'm... shocked, didn't think it would be this easy."

"Well at least it was right?"

Miyuki nodded.

Shizuma reached for Esmeralda's hand but on the mere touch, she yanked her hand and let out a small cry of pain, "Mera?" she looked at her.

Esmeralda chuckled nervouisly, "Yea don't grab that hand, I uh burned my hand." she showed her bandaged hand, "It's a good thing its my bow hand and not my string hand right." she laughed.

"What exactly happened?" Shizuma asked as she looked at her hand.

Esmeralda only stood up and reached over for a tray and took it to them, "I made this!" she placed the tray in front of them, chocolate chip cookies, "Still warm, try them!" she said cheerfully and the two actually grabbed some, Esmeralda even offered the staff in the kitchen some and they all got some.

"These are really good!" Miyuki was the first to say so, and reached for another.

"Oh wow, no kidding!" Shizuma took another bite, seeing Esmeralda's smiling face and even the staff said they were good.

"Did you learn this yourself?" Miyuki asked, but Esmeralda's face softened.

"My mom taught me, bout the only good thing she ever did for me."

"Mera..."

Esmeralda waved her hand, "It's cool, don't worry."

There was nothing but silence for a while.

"Well... they're delicious." Miyuki found herself reaching for another, seeing Esmeralda cheer up again.

Shortly after the maid of the house walked into the kitchen, -"Lady Hanazono."- She turned to her.

-"Yeah?"-

She looked concerned before she spoke, -"Your father is here, he wants to talk to you."-

-"My father?"- Now there was some surprising news, she looked at Miyuki, -"I'll be back."-

-"Of course."-

Shizuma followed the maid to the room.

"So where is she going? Esmeralda asked not having understood what they said due to her language barrier, mostly her Japanese.

"Shizuma's father is here."

"Oh okay," She turned around for a while, "Wait... what?!"

* * *

Shizuma entered the room, and there he was, looking out the window while he waited for his daughter.

-"Father."-

He turned around, -"Ah there you are darling."- he walked up to her, -"How have you been?"-

-"I've been fine."-

-"Good good,"- He said, -"Listen... I want you to come home."-

-"Not without Esmeralda."-

-"Well see here, this what I want to talk to you about."- He said as he stuffed his hands in his pocket and Shizuma already assumed the worst.

-"Oh what about, to leave her, to breakup with her!?"- Shizuma was already starting to get angry, it didn't even take long for her to feel so just by hearing her father.

-"Oh no no, nothing like that."-

Shizuma stopped... she took a step back and looked at her father, trying to spot any sort of sarcasm in his voice or any anger in his face but found nothing which confused her further.

-"If anything I was going to ask you to bring her home with you."-

-"Okay... where is this coming from, last time you and mother flipped out when I did and now you want me to bring her with me? okay what's going on?"- Shizuma asked, placing her hands on her hips

-"I was wrong Shizuma, to say what I did about her and I miss you around the house, so I want you to come back and bring her with you, I'll actually give her a chance and get to know her."-

-"I'm surprised,"- Shizuma replied, -"Why change all of a sudden?"-

-"Oh no reason."-

Shizuma however raised her eyebrow, that was the 'I'm lying' voice from her father which she recognized so much now, -"What happened that made you change?"-

He turned his back, -"You don't want to know."-

-"I do, otherwise I wouldn't be asking."-

He sighed, -"I met her father."-

-"Nani?! Why?"-

-"You're going to hate me Shizuma, but I was hoping he get her out of our lives, your life, for the good of the family."- He said though his voice carried sorrow within every word.

-"You what?!"- Shizuma balled her fists, anger was beginning to boil over again, how could he go and talk with Esmeralda's father!

-"That was the intention, but when I met him... all I saw was a horrible man, I didn't even know he kicked her out of her home... disowned her."-

-"Did you actually think she ran away from home!?"-

-"I actually did, I thought she was just a poor common girl trying to leech off us."-

-"You should have asked me! or her!"- Shizuma walked up to him and forced him to look at her, -"Did you think she was on her own for the hell of it!?"-

-"Gomenasai Shizuma, I should have given her a chance but you have to understand... she is just that, a common girl and it would look bad on us."-

-"I already made you look bad the moment they found out I loved other women."-

-"People were more accepting of it."-

Shizuma crossed her arms, -"They can do so again."-

-"Well look, I don't want to argue Shizuma. I'm willing to give her a chance, she's probably a nice girl and maybe I'll like her or maybe I won't. Just don't expect me to give her an amazing job back at the company."-

She shook her head, -"I'm well aware of that, god forbid you let anyone see her at your company."- she mocked.

-"Shizuma please understand."-

-"Look whatever, I'm grateful you're letting her come with me, let's leave it at that."- For now, Shizuma thought.

-"I will say however... your mother will not take too kindly to this."- Satoshi knew his wife would kill Shizuma from bringing that girl home.

-"I know."-

-"I'll stay out of it, you deal with your mother."- He chuckled, -"I've seen her angry too many times."-

-"That's fine."- Shizuma said, -"I'll deal with it, that's for sure."- Her father nodded and gave his daughter a hug, Shizuma returned it, glad that her father was finally being reasonable, -"Arigato."-

-"Don't be, what kind of father would I be if I didn't support you."- Though truth be told, after meeting Miguel, Esmeralda's father, he saw a bit of himself in him and realized that's probably what he looked like to Shizuma and he didn't want to look that way anymore. He would begin to understand and support Shizuma's decisions, slowly but he would, -"Well I'll let you get back to her, just come back home when you're ready, I miss you darling."-

-"I will dad."- The two smiled at each other before they parted ways for the time being and Shizuma began to walk back to the kitchen.

* * *

"So you two were... girlfriends?"

"Yes, but we didn't work out... we just never saw each other that way, but we tried anyway." Miyuki explained herself to Esmeralda.

"I'm surprised you weren't... with a girl like Shizuma, anyone would go crazy for her."

Miyuki sighed, "I did... I really did but she didn't and maybe it was best this way I mean after all I've always seen her like a sister."

Esmeralda fidgeted with her fingers, "Why are you telling me this? aren't you afraid I'd get mad at you or some shit?"

Miyuki looked away before looking at her again, "I'm just telling you this because I don't want there to be anything in the dark, I really like you Esmeralda, I've seen how you've made Shizuma happy and I can see you being a great friend," She smiled, "So I don't want anything between us."

Esmeralda smiled, "Well I don't know you all that well, but I'd like too, you're Shizuma's best friend after all... though you two seem so opposite of each other i'm surprised you two are so close."

"We always were since we were little, but if it makes you feel better Shizuma drives me insane sometimes, with the way she lazes around, or doesn't do her work." The two shared a small laugh.

"Sounds like Shizuma alright."

"Yet you never complain Miyuki." the two turned to see Shizuma walking back and sitting next to Esmeralda.

"Hey Shizuma!" Esmeralda quickly dove in for a kiss, one she received lovingly... leaving Miyuki feeling awkward as she was sitting a few feet away from them.

Miyuki closed her eyes and cleared her throat, gaining the attention of both girls.

"Sorry Miyuki," Shizuma rubbed the back of her head as she chuckled, "Got carried away."

"Anymore and I'd find the both of you on top of this table."

"Nonsense Miyuki." Shizuma grinned, "I'd do more then that."

Miyuki snapped her gaze to her, seeing that ever present grin on Shizuma's face, "I'm sure you would." she only opened up her book and resumed reading, hoping to get her mind off that.

"So, what was that about? what did your dad want?" Esmeralda asked, and both saw Miyuki perk her head up also wanting to know what that was about.

"It's strange really, but my dad wants us to come home."

"What?! After what they said and did to us?!" Esmeralda bolted out of her chair, nearly knocking it over.

"I know, my dad is alright with it now."

Miyuki placed her finger on her chin, "What made him change his mind?"

"Yeah, cause they were really against us being together?"

"Well my mother would probably still be against it, but my dad is alright with so that counts for something." Shizuma placed her elbows on the table.

"So what changed his mind?" Esmeralda asked again.

Shizuma hesitated for a moment, but finally said, "Your father."

"What?"

Shizuma placed her hand on top of hers, "He met your dad." She repeated.

Silence.

"No shit..." Esmeralda was speechless, the silence lasted for a while, "fuck... I don't even want to know how that went."

"Whatever he saw or was said to him must have gotten to him." Miyuki added.

"So... out of all this, why did he go meet Miguel?" Esmeralda asked her.

"Because he wanted to split us up, he was hoping your father would do that for him." Esmeralda only laughed at that.

"Yeah good fucking luck with that, you think he'd actually care." Esmeralda sat back down, "He'd rather see me die then do something like that, I just know it. He wants nothing to do with me."

Shizuma sighed and rubbed her neck, "So... do you want to go back?"

Esmeralda shrugged her shoulders, "Como tú quieras, it's your home."

"Maybe we should, we don't want to bother you any longer Miyuki."

Miyuki glared at her, "Shizuma, you know it's not a bother."

"I know, I just feel it is sometimes."

"Shizuma, how many times must I tell you—"

"I know, just poking fun at how easy you are to annoy." Shizuma giggled at Miyuki's already stern glare, knowing full well she was starting to get annoyed due to how many times Miyuki has told her she was always welcomed in her home, her best friend, no, her sister-figure would always be welcomed in her home.

Miyuki finally relaxed and chuckle, "Sometimes it's hard to tell when you're being stubborn or just trying to annoy me."

Shizuma shared in her laugh, "I like to keep you guessing."

Esmeralda held Shizuma's hand, "You know as much as I don't want too, we should start packing and head on over to your house so I can get crucified by your parents."

Shizuma shook her head as she embraced Esmeralda with a small laugh, "That's not going to happen, I'll be right there with you all the time. If they even think to say anything they won't hear the end from me." She then gave her a kiss.

Miyuki smiled at the two, "You two can come stay here whenever you want or if something happens." She was convinced, Esmeralda was the one, she had mended Shizuma's heart and she couldn't be happier for her. Now all that was left was for Shizuma's parents to accept her and maybe then, Esmeralda could finally start focusing on another matter that was important to her, trying to get her name out there and play in front of hundreds of people and no matter what Shizuma would be there for her.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

-"So far she's nothing impressive Shizuma."- Satoshi watched Esmeralda play on stage after dropping by unexpected to see how much of an amazing player Esmeralda was after everything Shizuma had told him about her.

-"She is father, trust me."- Shizuma looked at Esmeralda, and could only wonder, what was going on?! She never played like this, Shizuma had no idea but then again maybe she should've told Esmeralda about this surprise visit.

For Esmeralda however, was not playing at her best, the moment she got on stage she was ready to play but the moment she saw Shizuma then her father she froze. She began to feel flustered, something she never felt while playing because she loved to play and she did not handle this well. She played... but that was it, she just played and while it wasn't bad, it wasn't good either. There was no energy, there was no emotion in her playing, thankfully the people didn't seem bothered but not interested in her either.

-"Look Shizuma I'm not about to throw in money on what would be an awful performance, you said she was good and she's been anything but that."- He said as he listened to Esmeralda playing.

-"Dad look she's just nervous, she didn't expect to see yo—"-

-"Nervous or not, a musician should always be able to handle the pressure of going on stage."-

-"She's only nervous cause you're here."- she quickly shot back.

-"What does that have to do with anything?"- He asked as he took a drink.

-"You and mom didn't exactly leave a good impression on her, and she wants to impress you, I know that's what she's doing"-

Satoshi only chuckled, -"Shizuma it's not just me she has to impress, she has to impress the room and look at them, they don't care. It would be a terrible idea to set up a performance for her when she's showing me she's not ready."-

Shizuma clenched her fists, -"Dad, you haven't heard what I've heard! You don't know how beautifully she plays!"-

-"Well as of right now she hasn't done anything impressive."- He said, -"That's why it would be a bad idea to invest money into something that would not be worth and make me lose my money."-

-"She wouldn't do that!"- She clenched her fist as she looked away.

-"Was this her idea Shizuma? Did she ask you to do this?"- He asked as he took a swig.

-"No, she doesn't know we're talking about this. She has no idea."-

He nodded, -"Well I have to go Shizuma, you take care okay darling."- He stood up and gave a kiss on his daughter's cheek then walked away leaving Shizuma to watch the rest of the performance.

* * *

Esmeralda made it off stage and walked towards Shizuma who quickly took her in an embrace, "Hey Shizuma," Though she noticed something off, "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you the same thing, you seemed off a while ago."

Esmeralda half smiled, "You noticed huh."

"I've heard you play enough to know when you're having an off day." Shizuma sat her down.

"Didn't expect to see you dad today... I don't know I just froze when I saw him."

"Yeah neither did I but if it makes you feel better he had no bad intentions on coming here. He just wanted to see you play." Shizuma said.

"That kinda does," she sighed, "fuck... so I guess now he thinks I'm worthless when it comes to playing."

Shizuma shook her head and held Esmeralda's hand, "No, don't worry," She said, "He'll see how you really play soon."

"Damn it." Esmeralda practically let her head drop on the table which was accompanied by a loud thud, "I blew it..."

Shizuma picked up her head and kissed her, "They'll be another chance don't worry. He hasn't heard what I have and he'll be blown away just you watch."

"I hope so."

Shizuma then stood up and pulled Esmeralda to her feet, "Now come on, lets go."

The two quickly left and drove on over to her home but not before stopping by a store to pick up a few things.

* * *

They entered the store and went on to search for their items and other things they needed, luckily Esmeralda had a nice amount of money on her so she was finally able to buy things for herself or Shizuma. The two grabbed their things and got in line, though unfortunately it was a long line as they waited.

"Damn, I forgot something, I'll be right back." Shizuma got out of line, "I'll hurry back."

"Well it's not like this line is moving." She replied as Shizuma disappeared around the corner.

A few minutes went by, Esmeralda only sighed and wondered what was taking Shizuma so long to come back but she didn't have much to worry since the line was moving at a snails pace so that was something.

-"This line is taking forever huh."-

Esmeralda heard someone say behind her, she turned around seeing this girl looking at her, she was smaller then her and she had to admit, she was pretty cute and her red hair was tied to in a pony tail and wore a cute blue blouse and pink skirt.

"Uh... what?"

She giggled, "You're not from around here huh?"

Esmeralda shook her head, "No, not really... I'm visiting, kinda." huh, now that was a question Esmeralda never asked herself, would she be living here forever or would she go back to America with Shizuma, but she had no idea on either at the moment.

"Ah that's so great, trust me you'll like this place as much as I do."

"I already do." She smiled.

"Except these long lines, sometimes I like to pretend I have time travel powers and fast forward time so the line moves quicker." She said with a cheerful smile.

"No kidding."

"So what's your name?" She asked.

"Esmeralda."

"Es-mer-alda, that's a nice name." She said nicely.

"And you?"

"Aoi Nagisa."

Esmeralda stopped, and looked back at her, staring straight into her eyes, this was Nagisa? But it couldn't be... could it? This surely wasn't the same Nagisa that Shizuma had told her about right?

Esmeralda clenched her fist, "Nagisa huh?" She would really hope this wasn't the Nagisa she was thinking off but then again... it's not like she knew any other Nagisa, "By any chance do you know someone—"

"Nagisa?"

No! not right now! Was all Esmeralda could think of, she looked behind Nagisa and saw Shizuma coming back and she turned around too.

-"Shizuma...sama."- They locked eyes, -"It's been so long Shizuma-sama."- she said.

-"It has Nagisa."-

Esmeralda watched on, anger filling her eyes and it angered further not knowing what they were saying now.

-"How have you've been Shizuma-sama?"-

Shizuma smiled, -"It's been great, been enjoying my time with my girlfriend."-

-"Eh? girlfriend?"- Nagisa's smile turned into a frown but she quickly regained her smile, "That's great Shizuma-sama, where is she? Is she here?"-

-"She's right behind you."-

Nagisa turned around, "You're Shizuma's girlfriend?!" She was shocked, she had been talking to her without even knowing!

"Yeah." Her tone immediately dropped, there was pure rage in her voice and she was trying to hide it but it was impossible though luckily Nagisa didn't notice as she had turned to look at Shizuma once more.

-"That's great Shizuma-sama, I'm so happy for you!"- Nagisa said cheerfully and finally the three managed to pay for their items and walked outside to continue talking for a moment, or rather Shizuma talked with Nagisa while Esmeralda hid her rage.

Esmeralda only assumed they were probably catching up but to be honest, she was getting fed up, wasn't this the same girl that destroyed Shizuma's heart, and remembering how devastated she looked so long ago only made her angrier.

Esmeralda looked at Shizuma and grabbed her hand, "Okay come on, we're gonna be late!" she said and failed at masking her anger then began to pull her away from Nagisa.

"Mera?!" Shizuma tried to resist but Esmeralda kept pulling, "I'll see you around Nagisa." she said with a smile as Nagisa only giggled and assumed she was probably jealous but it went far deeper then she knew.

"Like hell you are!"

They made it to the limo, "Mera what's with you?"

"Dude do you seriously have the nerve to fucking say that to me!" she clenched her fist, "Don't you remember who she is!"

"Of course I do."

"No te creo! because you wouldn't be talking to the girl that broke your heart!" she was practically shouting at this point, her anger usually never escalated this much but right now... it was going beyond escalating.

"Mera—"

"Don't 'Mera' me! How can you stand there and talk to her like nothing happened! I still remember how you were back at the forest, hell! I saw it with my own eyes! I saw your pain Shizuma!"

"I—"

 _ **SLAP!**_

Esmeralda was silent... she looked at her hand and Shizuma's turned head, her hair covering her cheek and most of her eyes, she had never once hit her, not ever.

"Shizuma... I'm... I'm sorry..." Esmeralda took a step back, "It's just... I don't want you talking to her, after what she did to you, I don't want to see this change you again."

Shizuma turned her head, connecting her gaze with Esmeralda's, her cheek still bearing the red imprint of Esmeralda's palm which contrasted with Shizuma's pale skin.

"I know... I'm sorry, I understand what you mean but look at it from my side, she WAS important to me, she did help me get over Kaori and she did help me find love again, I can't just forget something like that."

"Even after what she did? She chose that other girl, not you... how? how?! how can you forgive her?! I sure as hell wouldn't if it were me! Not after that!"

"I can't do that... even if what she did to me hurt me, I can't forget what she did do for me... and she will always be important to me."

"Bullshit! I bet you just never let her go! that's why your saying that!" Esmeralda threw her hands down, "So what! now that you saw her are you just going to forget about me and chase after her now!"

 ** _SLAP!_**

"Mera calm down," Shizuma didn't want too, she really didn't want to strike her but Esmeralda was starting to lose it completely but it wasn't Esmeralda's fault, she was just very protective of what she's got, she loves Shizuma dearly and does not want to see her ever get hurt.

Esmeralda kept her head turned from the impact, her anger getting the best of her that she finally began to shed tears over what was going on, she was just picturing a lot of things she shouldn't, like what if she did run off to look for Nagisa and wanted to get back together, it was things like that which kept her angry and feeling terrible at the same time.

Shizuma embraced her, though she was actually nervous thinking that Esmeralda might push her away but instead she raised her hand and placed it on Shizuma's waist, "You're thinking about things that won't happen Mera, nothing is going to happen between me and Nagisa."

"How can I be sure?"

"Don't you trust me?" Shizuma asked her.

Esmeralda didn't respond.

Shizuma already knew the answer, "So you don't."

"I don't trust HER." Esmeralda replied, "How can I trust she won't do anything to try and win you back?"

"Because even if she did, you know," Shizuma leaned down a little and kissed Esmeralda which made her rise up on her toes to fully reach her, a kiss that she welcomed greatly, loving the sweet sensation it sent to her body, "My heart will always belong to you."

Esmeralda caressed Shizuma's face, "Promise me," she said, "Promise me you'll never let her come between us."

"I promise." Even though Shizuma would never do anything to break their relationship, she knew that Esmeralda still wanted to hear the words and hoped it offered her some comfort which did seem to work as she felt Esmeralda relax a little, "Let's go home." Shizuma opened the limo door and the two stepped inside and took their set, Shizuma looked at her, "You hit really hard?" she rubbed her cheek, "That's some monstrous strength."

The two shared a small chuckle, "I'm sorry."

Shizuma shook her head, "Don't be."

Esmeralda laid her head on Shizuma's shoulder and with her hand began to caress Shizuma's cheek where she had slapped her to soothe her and Shizuma absolutely loved it.

* * *

The two stepped into their home and relaxed on the sofa, Shizuma laid down and placed her head on Esmeralda's lap and she wasted no time in gently gliding her fingers across Shizuma's face.

Shizuma felt so relaxed as Esmeralda's skin glided on hers, "Don't tell me you're feeling sleepy?"

"No, I just want to lay like this for a while." Shizuma said as she relaxed.

"Te amo Shizuma," Esmeralda said, "Con todo mi corazon." She loved her to no end, she didn't want to lose Shizuma or for her to bring back those memories of what Nagisa had done to her heart.

"And I love you Mera."

Shizuma reached out and grabbed Esmeralda's hand, gently running her thumb back and forth across Esmeralda's skin.

"I tried to get my father to help set up a live performance for you."

"What?!" She snapped her eyes to her, "Why?"

"Because it would be great for everyone to hear you play."

"Shizuma... you don't have to do that, I can manage this shit on my own." She replied.

"There's nothing wrong with getting a little bit of help." Shizuma opened her eyes to look into Esmeralda's hazel orbs.

"I..."

"But he refused, but we'll prove him wrong, we'll show him that your worth it."

Esmeralda chuckled, "Somehow I doubt that."

Shizuma sat up and looked at her, "There's only one way to find out." she leaned over and kissed her.

"Dude... you're so getting turned on aren't you."

Shizuma was surprised by her response, "Eh! No I'm not!"

Esmeralda began to laugh, "Sure you're not, cause you're so not looking at me with those hungry eyes of yours."

Shizuma pushed her down on the sofa, and pinned her shoulders down, "Well... can you honestly blame me."

"A little yea." she smirked, "You are still so shameless, getting turned on right now." Esmeralda began to laugh but was silenced by Shizuma's lips against her own. Though now Shizuma had a thought, maybe she could get Daisuke's help in getting Esmeralda a live performance like he said he could, she only hoped that his offer was still on the table, but she had to ask Miyuki and see what was up, but for now she had a wonderful girl to focus on right now and that was more important at the moment.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

-"Shizuma I really don't think this is a good idea, does Esmeralda know?"-

She shook her head, -"No, and I would prefer she didn't, she didn't take meeting her too well."-

-"It was normal for her to react the way she did."- Miyuki took a seat, -"Where is she by the way?"-

-"Back at the bar, she should be playing right now."-

Miyuki looked at her, -"I really think you shouldn't do this Shizuma, I thought you said you put her behind you."-

-"I know... I know how this looks Miyuki but there are still things I want to tell her, if I don't it'll keep eating away at me... and I can't take this anymore, I never spoke to her since then and I want to talk to her now."-

-"Does Nagisa know you're meeting her?"-

Shizuma nodded, -"I have to do this."-

Miyuki stood up, -"Shizuma really think about this, if Esmeralda finds out it'll kill her, just put Nagisa behind you."-

Shizuma gazed at her lifelong friend, -"I know, I should just leave it in the past... but I want to tell her this and finally move on."-

-"I still think this a bad idea."-

-"Miyuki trust me."-

Miyuki crossed her arms, -"I'm not the one that has to trust you."-

Shizuma stopped in front of the door, -"I know..."- then looked at her, -"Did you talk to Daisuke about helping Esmeralda?"-

Miyuki nodded, -"He said he would like to help her get on stage to perform, he's gone to the bar to talk with her and I'll be going to see her soon."-

-"Arigato,"- Shizuma said sincerely, she wanted to help Esmeralda get her shot and make it big, after what's happened to her she deserved to have an adoring crowd, -"I got to get going."-

-"Don't do anything you'll regret Shizuma, don't hurt Esmeralda."-

-"I won't."- she then left and Miyuki followed her but instead went towards the bar Esmeralda was working in.

* * *

Esmeralda played as she usually did, captivating the crowd with her music and unlike before she was playing as awesome as ever, mostly in part that Shizuma's father wasn't here.

She danced and twirled to the flow of her own music as she glanced at some of the faces that were watching her play and were in a trance watching her, and she enjoyed it as she always did but that's when she spotted Miyuki entering the place and sitting down next to Daisuke, wait, when did he get there?

So Esmeralda kept up her act for the people till it was finally over and the in house band took over, she then walked on over and sat in front of them.

"Hey what brings you two out here?" she asked.

"We wanted to bring you some good news Esmeralda." Miyuki smiled as she put her hands together and placed them on the table.

"Good news exactly Señorita. De La Vega."

Esmeralda only rolled her eyes, "You don't really have to add the señorita stuff, makes me feel important... and i'm not really important, at all."

Miyuki giggled, "That's not what I'd expect to hear from the soon to be famous violinist."

"Sure as if, besides I'm fine where I am now, I'm making okay money."

Daisuke smiled as he intertwined his fingers together, "You don't seem to understand Señorita De La Vega, I'm personally putting you up on stage to perform in front of a large audience, and it may even be televised."

"And this place is nice to work in— what?!" She snapped her gaze to look at him, "Wait wait what?! But how?" she placed both her hands on the table and leaned closer.

"As I've told Miyuki, our family has way too much money then they know what to do with, so setting up a live performance is really nothing."

"But I... I have no way to repay this."

Daisuke laughed, "It's okay, no need to worry. After all, I really liked the way you play, it's so full of energy that I'm sure the world would love it."

"I... I don't know what to say..."

Miyuki reached over and held Esmeralda's hand, "I know you'll do great, we all think so and like Shizuma had told me, you deserve this."

"I don't feel like I do." she replied as she looked away.

"You have the talent Esmeralda, and you have this chance, why not take it?" Miyuki asked.

"I don't know... this is just really sudden, I was so convinced that nothing like this could ever happen, at least not anytime soon," she sighed, "I need to talk with Shizuma about this first, where is she by the way?"

Miyuki's smile quickly dropped, she looked at Daisuke then back at Esmeralda.

"So where is she? why didn't she come with you two?"

Miyuki was at a complete loss on what to say, knowing full well where Shizuma was right now.

* * *

Shizuma opened the door to the small coffee shop and took a seat as she waited for Nagisa, she had sent her a text message on her phone saying to meet her there and Shizuma fully expected Nagisa to decline but when she agreed it only surprised her.

Though Shizuma had quite a bit to say to Nagisa, alot to get off her chest and yet she felt uneasy... why? she's never felt this way and every time that door opened she felt her heart skip a beat. She saw person after person go in and go out but Nagisa never showed up, and she began to fiddle with her fingers as she waited but why was she feeling like this?

As she sat there, memories of her time with Nagisa began to flash in her mind, moments of pure bliss when she was with her, from spending time together after school to going out at night and sharing a kiss underwater in the pool when Nagisa had slipped and dragged Shizuma with her. The way she would hold Shizuma's hand, the way she brought her back from that dark place in her heart when Kaori died... god she loved her dearly.

Then comes a girl like Esmeralda who out of nowhere also brought her back from the brink of despair after Nagisa had broken her heart, the more she thought about her the more her love for Esmeralda was cemented but then she would have awful thoughts, thoughts she wished she didn't have like what if she were to go back with Nagisa. Would going back with Nagisa be a good thing? Would she continue to make her feel happy? Would the relationship even last as long as she would have hoped?

These were questions she was asking herself in her head and she wished she didn't because of what she felt for Esmeralda. Was she confused? No, she couldn't be. Did she long for a taste of what she could've had with Nagisa? Maybe. Could she resist it however, she didn't want to betray Esmeralda for anything and yet... that temptation was far to easy to grasp.

As Shizuma sat there, she saw someone walk past her and take a seat in front of her, -"Shizuma-sama."- she greeted her with a smile on her cute, round face.

-"Nagisa?"- Shizuma sat up straight, she was still as cute as she remembered her, -"I wasn't so sure you'd come."-

-"You said you wanted to talk to me, and truthfully, I do too."- Shizuma nodded and was about to say something but Nagisa raised her hand, -"Shizuma-sama I just want to say I'm sorry for what I did, I... I humiliated you in front of everyone that day during the Etolie Election, it's something that's always bothered me ever since then."- Nagsia said, -"But please Shizuma-sama, I just didn't want to go through it again, I didn't want to be hurt by you."-

-"I understand... I did treat you as second rate when I shouldn't have, gomenasai."- Shizuma looked away for a moment, -"I only thought of Kaori, everyday even when I was with you and whenever I saw you, you reminded me of her a lot, you look like her and that's why I treated you like that... at the time you were..."- she sighed not wanting to say the word 'replacement', -"Forgive me."-

-"I know Shizuma-sama."-

-"I can never take back what I did to you but I apologize for everything."-

-"And I do too Shizuma-sama."-

Shizuma looked into her eyes, -"But I never regret the time we spent together Nagisa, you saved me from the hell I was going through and I can never thank you enough."-

Nagisa smiled, -"I'm glad... my only regret was..."- she placed her hand on top of Shizuma's, which sent a wave of static into her arm, feeling her soft skin on hers, -"That I couldn't return your love, I wanted too but I didn't want to be hurt."-

Shizuma chuckled, -"Are you sure you should be doing that, wouldn't Tamao get mad?"-

Nagisa shook her head, -"We split up."- she replied, though she did look terrible when she said that, -"But... I would love to be with you Shizuma, I would like to give it a try."-

Shizuma's smiled but then... something hit her, almost like a flash of lightning and she began to think, she pulled away her hand from Nagisa, -"No."-

-"Shizuma-sama?"-

-"I can't, I came here to put things behind me, to finally say good bye to you and it hurts that I have too but I must, but I did want to say thank you."- Shizuma felt herself just coming to grips, she had almost fallen for what she was remembering about Nagisa, -"I'm no longer blinded by what we could've been, I have a wonderful girl that makes me happier then you can imagine and I will never trade her for anything."-

-"But I—"- Nagisa stopped, Shizuma's face said it all for her, she knew she had her chance in the past but didn't take it and as much as she wanted too she decided not to fight for this, -"I'm glad you found her Shizuma, I hope she continues to make you happy."- she gave behind a teary smile, trying to fight back the tears, -"I should get going now, good bye Shizuma-sama."-

-"Goodbye Nagisa."-

Nagisa stood up, and walked past Shizuma, leaving her alone in the shop and finally left, disappearing among the crowd.

* * *

Esmeralda pulled open the door and saw Shizuma sitting there, drinking a cup of coffee, she looked to be deep in thought and looked around not seeing Nagisa anywhere around.

she walked up to her, and sat down in front her, "Hey."

Shizuma looked up, "Mera?" now that was a surprise, but a welcomed surprise to see her.

"You know... you could've told me you were going to come here... even if it was to meet _her_."

Shizuma glanced down, "I didn't want to upset you."

Esmeralda only scoffed, "Por favor, I'm your girlfriend, we should tell each other the truth."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." she reached for her hand, Shizuma gripped it gently, and Esmeralda wanted to snap for having met up with Nagisa here but decided against it, "So uh how it go?"

Shizuma looked at her, but not before standing up briefly, placing both hands on her face and giving her the longest, passionate kiss and not caring that anyone saw that.

she sat back down.

Esmeralda was stunned for a moment before regaining herself, having enjoyed that a lot more, "So it went well I take it."

She nodded, "Yeah, and it was my decision."

"Really?"

Shizuma took a drink, "Yeah, she wanted me back and I said no." she said, "I don't know, I just had a moment of clarity as I sat here feeling my heart skip a beat every time that door opened. It was like walking in on yourself doing something you're not supposed to, and going like, 'hey what are you doing'?" Shizuma held Esmeralda's hand, "I always wondered what it would've been like with Nagisa, but I don't want it and I thought I did but not anymore, I've never felt this way about anything, not until you... and I would never leave you Mera." Shizuma said and looked into her eyes, "And I kept thinking what am I doing here, did I really want a sense of closure between her and me?"

"I guess you'll never really know huh."

"It's weird, I thought I wanted closure but I can't be sure, but I'll tell you one thing... she's out of my life for good and now there's only you."

"There better be only me." she smirked and kissed her, "Cause I'd be pretty mad at you if I wasn't."

"Now I wouldn't want that now would I."

"So let's go home." Esmeralda stood up with Shizuma in hand and the two left went back home.

* * *

They returned home and sat on the sofa in the living room.

"So did Miyuki and Daisuke talk to you about your live performance?"

"Yeah they did." Esmeralda rested her head on Shizuma's shoulder.

"What did you say?"

"I said I'd think about it first because I wanted to talk to you about it first."

"What is there to talk about? Isn't this what you always wanted?" Shizuma asked as she played with Esmeralda's hair with her fingers.

"Dude hell yeah but I don't know... It's like... ugh I don't know, I don't feel I'm worth it."

"Don't say that about yourself, It's all you ever talked about before and how you were going to make the world know your name and if you ask me, you're worth everything."

"Of course you're just saying that."

"No, look at me," she did, "You know what I see, I see a talented musician just waiting to be put to the test and be set free from her own self doubt and show the world what's she worth. You have no problem playing for a small crowd like in the bar, so I know you'll have no trouble playing in front of thousands of people, you were born to play and charm them with your music."

"I guess... I guess it's just that I'm nervous about it."

Shizuma rubbed her shoulder, "Everyone gets nervous, even me."

"What do you have to get nervous off," she chuckled.

"Believe it or not but I do."

"Oh but you weren't too nervous for me last night."

Shizuma laughed, "Guess not." They kissed, "So are you going to do it?"

"As long as your right there with me."

"Always."

Before Esmeralda could lean her head on Shizuma's shoulder she stood up leaving Esmeralda to almost face plant the cushion.

"I have something for you." she stood up and began to walk away, "Close your eyes."

"What did you get? something sexy for me to wear again?" Esmeralda laughed, "Am I right?"

Shizuma stuck her head out the door, "Close your eyes."

"Fine." she did and waited, hearing Shizuma's footsteps get closer and closer then felt something be placed on her lap.

"Open your eyes."

"What is—" she saw a case on her lap, but not just any case, it was a brand new, slick case and the latching were not rusted in no way and the metal was sparkling.

"Well open it babe." Shizuma giggled.

Esmeralda felt her hands shaking, she undid each latch and when she opened it, her eyes couldn't believe it, the wood was slick and polished and the strings were nice and smooth and even the bow's handle was polished. It was an all new violin in front of her, she just couldn't believe it and she ran her fingers across its polished surface, feeling the smooth wood under her fingertips.

"If you're going to go on stage, you need a nice looking violin." Shizuma smiled as she watched Esmeralda with it.

She picked it up and looked it over, she even spotted her last name on the side beautifully engraved on it. Esmeralda put it back in the case, and embraced Shizuma.

"Thank you Shizuma."

Shizuma wrapped her arms around her, returning the gesture, "You don't have too." They continued to hold each other lovingly, "So are you ready?"

"I think so."

"Think?" Shizuma looked at her.

"I'm ready."

"Much better, let's go tell Miyuki and we'll set the day on when you're going to perform."

Esmeralda grabbed her new violin and held Shizuma's hand as she led her out of the room and back outside, to their car where they would go to Miyuki's home and tell her that they could start setting everything up for Esmeralda and Shizuma was eager to show off her girl to the world.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

 ** _One week later..._**

"Okay so tell me the truth, it sucks right," Esmeralda held back her giggles seeing Shizuma's face twist over the food Esmeralda made.

Shizuma however couldn't even speak, the food was terrible but it wasn't its taste, it actually had no flavor, just an overwhelming taste of spice and peppers, it was way too hot and Shizuma had a hard time swallowing the food.

Finally she downed the overly spicy food and quickly rushed to the fridge, pulled out a gallon of milk and began to drink it, in big gulps, it was even running down her lips which only confirmed to Esmeralda that it was bad.

"Hmm, it tasted fine to me." she tried it again since last time she had tried it before she had threw in the peppers and the moment the broth filled her mouth she rushed to the sink and spit it out, her mouth was on fire!

She rushed over to Shizuma and grabbed the milk gallon from her hands and drank from it as well, the two practically fought over the gallon of milk as they drank it to cool their hot mouths.

" _Are you—_ ," Shizuma's voice came out as a wheezing whisper, tears running down her eyes, " _...are you trying to kill us both!_ "

" _I didn't expect it would be that bad."_ Esmeralda's voice matched Shizuma's.

They coughed and drank more milk, finishing the whole gallon together.

They sat down as they recovered from their hot experience, when Miyuki walked in the room, "Ah there you two are, Esmeralda don't forget tonight's the night you go up on stage so make sure you're at the stadium and get everything ready and go over what the background band will be playing while you play." Esmeralda nodded, "What's that smell?" she saw the simmering pot of beef stew that Esmeralda was making and walked over to it, grabbed a spoon and got some.

"Wait!" Nothing but a wheezing voice came out from both Esmeralda and Shizuma, but Miyuki didn't hear it as she tried it. The two waited for the worst as they watched Miyuki, un-phased by it, surely the burn would kick in soon.

"How many peppers did you use?" Miyuki looked at them, completely un-phased by the spice, "Put in some garlic, and onions, some salt and this will taste better."

"Doesn't it burn!?" Shizuma asked which turned into a cough.

Miyuki finally could see the damage this had probably done to the both of them, "When you live with Daisuke long enough, you get used to spicy food." she looked at Esmeralda who was also faring the same as Shizuma, "It's a good thing you don't have to sing."

Esmeralda relaxed on the chair as she waited for the burn to subside as was Shizuma while Miyuki went over what was going to happen tonight.

* * *

Esmeralda walked along the hall to her room and along the way she saw someone walking towards her, someone she didn't want to see but it was unavoidable to bump into her now.

"De La Vega."

"Shizuka."

The two women glared at each other.

She looked as furious as ever, and it was probably just because Esmeralda was in front of her, "I heard about your performance tonight."

"Yeah, that's right. I'll be going on stage tonight."

"I see, don't think this changes anything between us, I will always hate you De La Vega."

Esmeralda nodded, "Well that came outta nowhere, but yeah I know, I wasn't expecting anything out of you."

"If you think this will make me like you just cause you're going to be as Shizuma says and I hate to to even think that you would, a famous musician, I will never like you Esmeralda, you will always be a barbaric woman to me with no class!"

"and you have all the class, right, whatever amargada." Esmeralda walked past her as she just glared daggers at her, but it was fine this way, she didn't care if Shizuma's mother didn't like her anymore and she was fine with that.

"If you think being with my daughter makes you apart of our family then you are mistaken!" she shouted at Esmeralda just as she closed the door but Esmeralda didn't care anymore, she could say all she wants but it would never make a difference since even Shizuma's father has already taken a liking to Esmeralda.

she entered her room or rather, her's and Shizuma's room and looked through her closet to pick out what she would wear and it was easy to decide as she had gone shopping for a good outfit and thanks to the money she had made working in the bar, it was finally do-able.

She laid out her newly bought black slacks, a dark blue dress shirt and a black vest, she was so happy to have been able to finally buy clothes for herself after so long.

"You okay, heard my mother giving you a hard time."

Esmeralda heard Shizuma's voice enter the room, "Yeah, don't worry about it."

Shizuma stood behind her and wrapped her arms around her, "Nice outfit, now you got to let me pretty you up."

Esmeralda laughed, "I have not worn make up in such a long time."

"Don't worry we're not going overboard on it," she chuckled, "Just a bit, and I'll even fix up your hair."

"Careful, I don't want you to get all jealous because people are looking at me."

Shizuma only giggled, "I'm going to have to have to get used to it even if I don't like it cause everyone is staring at my girl."

"Celosa."

"Come on, you have a big night."

Shizuma sat her down and began to pretty up her wonderful girl for her big night."

* * *

Esmeralda and Shizuma walked around the building just waiting for when it was time for Esmeralda to go on stage, Shizuma was doing her best to ease how nervous Esmeralda felt.

"You okay?"

"No," She nervously laughed, "Look at my hands, they're shaking."

Shizuma grabbed her hands, indeed feeling them shake, "Hey don't worry, it'll all pass. Once you get up there, it'll go away."

"It's not the same, they're gonna be so many people out there, all of them don't even know me."

Shizuma nodded, "True, it's alot of people from my father's company and their other business partners."

"Gee... thanks for making me feel better."

"Just being honest, I'm surprised my father vouched for you and got his entire company there and even Daisuke's family and there family companies."

"So full house then?"

She nodded, "Yeah but trust me, you'll do fine, you'll impress them and make them fall in love with you like you did to me."

"I hope so."

Shizuma held her and she laid her head on her chest as they still had a good amount of time to kill.

"Esmeralda."

Esmeralda silently gasped, she hasn't heard that voice in such a long time and Shizuma looked up, her expression changed to that of anger because there was no way she could ever forget her.

Esmeralda turned around, "Mama?"

There she was, Esmeralda's mother with her little brother at her side holding her hand, but wait? what was she doing here, how did she get here and why was she here?

"Como has estado?" She asked her.

"Bien... desde que me echaste de la casa."

She sighed, "Esmeralda you know why we did."

Esmeralda just held her breath, "Whatever..." she just didn't want to start something, "So what are you doing here?"

"I was surprised, no shocked when we heard about a person who was performing here in Japan and even more so when I heard it was someone named Esmeralda De La Vega. So I had to see this for myself." She said, "And now I see with my own eyes, that the person playing is you."

Esmeralda said nothing and as she was about too, the little boy who was her little brother walked up to her and raised his little arms wanting to be picked up. Esmeralda looked at him and picked him up, holding him in her arms as her little brother looked her over and placed his hands on her face and giggled. In a way Esmeralda was happy to finally meet her little brother.

"Well I can say Esmeralda, I am happy to see you doing well."

"Yeah." Esmeralda looked at her, "I take it I still can't come home."

"No, you should know you can never come back and your father would never allow it, not while you're with this girl."

Esmeralda nodded, "I figured as much. whatever, I don't really care anymore, I'm happy where I am." She replied, "Where is Miguel anyway?"

Esperanza crossed her arms, "He didn't want to come, you should know you're dead to him and he has other important things to do at the company."

"Thought so." Esmeralda put down her little brother and he scampered back to his mothers side.

"Well I'm glad you're doing well Esmeralda."

She nodded, then looked at her little brother, "Don't ever tell him he has a sister, I don't want him to know that you're the reason he won't ever see me."

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on telling him about you." She replied, "I don't want him to feel our shame and embarrassment of you."

Shizuma was about to explode having heard that and was about to rush over to that woman and give her a piece of her mind but Esmeralda stopped her, "That's fine, but if you ever do decide to tell him, just let him know he has a sister that loves him." She hated her parents but she would never hate her little brother, he was just an innocent person who had nothing to do with his parents hate.

"Perhaps someday but don't have any hopes Esmeralda." she looked at her watch, "Well I must go, I just wanted to see if it was truly you. I have no intention of staying any longer. farewell Esmeralda."

"Goodbye... Esperanza."

Before she turned to leave, she looked at Shizuma, "You take care of her okay." Was all she said as she turned around and finally left, forever leaving from Esmeralda's life once again.

"Are you really just going to let her say that and leave?" Shizuma stepped in front of Esmeralda.

"Yeah... what's the point of arguing or fighting, I'm not gonna get anything out of it." She said as she looked at her mother disappear among the crowd, "Just forget it Shizuma."

Shizuma clenched her fist, and she really wanted to find her again and tell her off but refrained from doing so and backed down, "So... are you ready?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, can't get anymore ready then this." Though her mother was still on her mind, she wished she had changed and would've accepted her but in a way it was still reassuring to know that her mother still hated her, so now she would have no false hope over her family liking her or not.

"Well come on, you're on in a few minutes." Shizuma held her hand and began to lead her to the stage.

* * *

Esmeralda move behind the curtain, moving it to the side slightly seeing so many people all sitting down waiting for her and her heart began to pound heavily within her chest. Shizuma stood next to her and offered her much needed support and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"You'll do fine." She said gently and gave her a kiss on her cheek, "Now get out there and show them why you're awesome."

Esmeralda nodded, and picked up her violin, took a few deep breaths then finally stepped out into the open. Her footsteps echoing throughout the whole stage with each step as she looked around and saw so many eyes looking at her.

She couldn't even see Miyuki or Daisuke or Shizuma's family in the crowd but she knew they were there and finally she made it to the center of the stage. she gripped her violin tighter to calm her shaking hands and looked at Shizuma who was on the side where the crowd couldn't see her but Esmeralda, and she nodded with a smile on her face knowing that she was right there in case she needed her.

She took one more deep breath and lifted her violin and neatly positioned it to be able to play, placed the bow on the strings and waited for her cue which arrived quickly as the background band began to play, and they played only to help keep the flow but the main focus was Esmeralda as she finally began to play. At first she only played for a while and when she glanced at Shizuma it filled her with more confidence that she slowly started to fall into her own groove and began to play as she usually did, and before long she was finally dancing and twirling to her own music as she was in her own little world now as she played.

Shizuma looked at her with a smile, she was playing just like when she had first heard her and when she looked at the people sitting down she could see that they too were in a trance watching her, they were loving what they were hearing.

She looked around trying to spot her father and finally found him, he looked really into it and there was a hint of regret on his face for not having helped Esmeralda himself.

The audience was loving it, they watched as Esmeralda danced to her own music and were further drawn to her music, and both couldn't be happier as Esmeralda's first song came to an end.

She stopped and the whole audience clapped at her performance, so without making them wait any further she continued to play her music and gave them what they came here to hear.

The rest of the night was successful as her music had entertained everyone and they all loved it, they even gave her a standing ovation as they clapped even louder then before and some were even whistling as they cheered her on.

Shizuma had a smile on her face the entire time, glad that it was just as she thought, the people loved Esmeralda and her music. This whole week she had spent writing new songs was worth it to her and watching her in her own world as she played made her feel even better knowing that at this point she was no longer afraid but instead enjoying every moment.

For the rest of the act, Shizuma had no worries or fears for Esmeralda anymore as she watched on.

* * *

Shizuma caught Esmeralda in her arms after she ran to her once the show was over and they were back in the room, "Oh my god oh my god oh my god! Shizuma, I did it!"

"I knew you could do it! I told you!" Shizuma twirled her around as she held on to her.

"Did you see their faces! They loved it!"

"I saw it," Shizuma was so happy for her as she looked at Esmeralda walk around the room, unable to contain her excitement, "They even stood up to applaud."

"I know! I couldn't even fucking believe it when I saw it!" She practically jumped in place, she ran her hands through her hair, "What happens now?"

Shizuma placed her hands on her hips, "What do you think happens?" Esmeralda shrugged, "Well we had a few people in there looking for new talent so you can expect some calls from some producers that would want you."

"De verdad?!"

"Of course, so they sign you over and start playing in different parts of the world or even release CDs."

"Why didn't you tell me they were there?!"

Shizuma laughed, "If I did you would have been even more nervous."

Esmeralda's hands began to shake, she was right, thanks to Shizuma, Miyuki and Daisuke the whole world would know who she was and her music would travel around the world.

"Don't forget the money that comes with all this." Shizuma sat next to her.

"I know..." Esmeralda was beyond words, she was happy knowing her dream to play had come true.

"There is something else."

Esmeralda stood up, "Dios mio, what more could there be?" she laughed in disbelief, all this information and thoughts beginning to overwhelm her.

However when Shizuma didn't answer, Esmeralda turned around and found her standing up, near her, holding a palm sized box in her hand and slightly extended it to her.

"Esmeralda De la Vega." Shizuma called her name, and slowly opened the box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring, "Will you marry me?"

She felt light headed, she felt the breath knocked right out of her as she took a few steps back to catch herself and she just wanted to faint.

"Holy shit... I—I would love nothing more," Esmeralda walked up to her as tears began to fall from her eyes just as quickly, "... dude when did you...do this?" Esmeralda couldn't contain her gasps, tears falling from her eyes but she was just happy beyond words as she Shizuma grabbed the ring and Esmeralda's hand then slipped the ring on her finger.

"I bought it a week ago, and had it brought here... I wanted to wait till you were done with your concert." She whisked away the tears that were trailing down Esmeralda's face.

Esmeralda never imagined in her life she would ever marry someone, before Shizuma she had always assumed she'd be alone but now look at her, her wonderful goddess was asking her to marry her and without a doubt Esmeralda would be her wife.

"Does anyone else know?"

Shizuma nodded, "Miyuki, Daisuke, and my dad."

"How did your dad take it?"

"He took it rather well, he supported it which surprised me but I wasn't going to argue."

They embraced for what felt like the longest time, "Should we go home?"

"Actually yes, there is something I want to show you." Shizuma replied, "But first let's say good bye to everyone, I'm sure they're going to stick around here for a while." The two went to look for their friends and family and after finding Shizuma's dad she excused herself with him and a few of his business partners. Those same business partners were congratulating Esmeralda for her performance and how amazing she was, even Daisuke was in awe but there was never a doubt in his mind that she would be great tonight.

"Where's Miyuki?" Shizuma asked.

Esmeralda looked around, "Right there." she pointed and Shizuma followed it, seeing another girl talking with Miyuki and... she looked really out of place there, leather jacket, jeans and knee high boots.

"Looks like she's enjoying herself."

"Say what?"

"Look at her." Shizuma said and Esmeralda looked at her, "She's never smiled that way with anyone, or even looked that happy with anyone else."

"Besides you."

"Yeah." Shizuma smiled, "Hell for all I know that girl could actually be Miyuki's true love."

Esmeralda chuckled, "She looks like a biker, but I hope she is... Miyuki deserves to be happy."

"After everything, yeah she does." Shizuma held Esmeralda's hand, "Let's go, I don't want to ruin her moment."

"Alright."

With that the two left back home to get cleaned and get into more comfortable clothing and relax, as the moon was already high in the sky.

* * *

An hour after they made it back home, they were dressed in comfortable clothing and only a few more hours till they would go to bed. But for Esmeralda she couldn't believe that now her life would finally take off, her music would be listened to by the whole world and she would be successful in her life, her old life was finally gone, no more stealing no more having to survive day by day on scraps, no more making small amounts of money but instead she would have a great life and with Shizuma as her wife, now that made it even better.

"Well that's something." Shizuma giggled.

"What is?"

Shizuma had her phone out, "Miyuki just texted me, so her name is Maxine and she was visiting the place cause her father made her come with him since he was in business with my dad and now it seems like Maxine asked Miyuki out on a date."

"Dude that's so cute!"

"I know," Shizuma smiled, "I really do hope she's the one."

Esmeralda nodded, happily knowing that Miyuki would soon find her own happiness that she was searching for. Esmeralda however had found her own happiness with Shizuma, she looked at her old violin, beaten and worn down but it held many awful memories and at the same time pleasant ones, because it was the instrument that had allowed her to find Shizuma and open up her heart to love, she would never get rid of that violin, it held far to many precious memories. She looked at her new violin, the one Shizuma had lovingly gotten for her and soon it would have all new loving memories attached to it.

She neatly placed her violins in there cases, "So... what did you want to show me?"

Shizuma bolted up, "That's right!" she grabbed Esmeralda's hand and the two rushed out the room, towards the back of their home and out the balcony then climbed a ladder to the roof which was flat enough for the two to sit comfortably.

Shizuma rested her back against the roof to be able to sit more comfortable and sat Esmeralda in front of her, between her legs and pulled Esmeralda to her, resting her back on Shizuma's chest and wrapping her arms around Esmeralda, "This only happens once a year..." She said, words that sounded very familiar to Esmeralda.

Before long and before Esmeralda could say something, she saw in the distance a small speck of light rise towards the black, starry sky and explode in a bright flash of colors, followed by more and more. The night sky was soon filled with fireworks, and though the two couldn't hear them, it was relaxing to the both of them as it reminded them of another time together.

"Shizuma."

"Yeah?" she replied, feeling Esmeralda lean her head back towards her.

"I love you so much."

"And I love you too Mera." Shizuma replied as she held her soon to be wife more closely.

"We'll always be together right?" Esmeralda asked.

Shizuma smiled as she turned Esmeralda's head towards her and kissed her deeply as the fireworks lit the sky then said...

"Para siempre."

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N: Well the story is finally over and I got to say, I had a ton of fun writing this story and to be honest, I'm quite sad that it's over but anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. thanks to all you guys who took the time to read this story, you guys are awesome! Have a good one you amazing readers!**


End file.
